


No recuerdo haberte olvidado

by Road1985



Category: Versailles (TV 2015), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Cambiaformas, Fantasia, Hurt/Comfort, Licántropos, M/M, ciencia ficción, espacio, naves, transformación
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road1985/pseuds/Road1985
Summary: El día de la Llegada, los molinos de viento dejaron de girar, los animales de la mayor parte del mundo callaron de golpe y los coches se detuvieron en todas las carreteras al mismo tiempo.Las miradas de todos los humanos, sin importar estrato social, dinero en el banco o mundo al que pertenecían, levantaron la vista al cielo y se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando se encontraron con lo imposible, cuando dejaron de ser los reyes en la pirámide de la evolución, cuando una especie superior, más poderosa, más capaz, con una tecnología con la que los humanos tan solo podían soñar acababa de invadirles.Así la vida como la conocían George y Alex deja de tener lógica, George es tomado por la fuerza, el Consejo de las Galaxias Conocidas ha nombrado La Tierra coto de caza controlado. Cuando George quiere darse cuenta, forma parte de una colección de criaturas que jamás ha visto. Todos forman un zoo intergaláctico.Alex... Alex ha perdido la memoria y sin saber sien es, despierta en un planeta cubierto de arena, una nave destrozada y humeante detrás de él y un tipo que dice ser su novio que lo mira con preocupación.





	1. Introducción

Un día ellos llegaron desde el cielo.

Un día el universo dejó de ser nuestro. Nos creíamos los amos y descubrimos ser niños recién nacidos frente a los que llevaban allí una eternidad.

Ese día, descubrimos que no somos los preferidos de Dios.

Ese día, mi hermano desapareció, se convirtió en parte de un zoo en la parte opuesta del universo. Aunque en ese momento yo estaba demasiado ocupado preparado la presentación de mi tesis en la universidad.

Ese día, pocas horas después, me convertí en criminal, dicen que asesino y mi vida dejó de pertenecerme.


	2. Capítulo 01: Klein

El humo me hizo despertar al sentir que me ahogaba. Me dolía casi todo el cuerpo y durante un momento quedé con los ojos cerrados, medio atontado y con un fuerte zumbido en los oídos.

En seguida noté que el aire a mi alrededor estaba cargado, el olor a combustible me hizo abrir los ojos y me provocó ganas de vomitar. Veía borroso, imaginé que tenía que ver con el dolor de cabeza y el líquido viscoso que tenía pegado al pelo. Sangre seguramente.

Lo que en un principio me parecieron finas gotas de agua, pronto reconocí, por su contacto, que eran cenizas, cayendo sobre mi rostro.

Me quedé ahí, tendido en un suelo que resultaba ser blando, hecho de arena o algo similar probablemente, con miedo a que si me movía, tendría algún hueso roto y el dolor sería terrible; o peor aún, que me encontrará paralizado por la espalda rota o algún miembro amputado del que no me había dado cuenta.

Sin embargo esa extraña paz que sentía se rompió cuando noté unas manos que se movían sobre mi cuerpo, me palpaban como si estuvieran buscando algo y se movían velozmente, como si tuvieran prisa.

Abrí por fin los ojos, pero lo primero que vi no fue al dueño de las manos, si no un cielo rojizo, plomizo; con dos soles encima de mi cabeza, dos soles, sí y tres lunas que como si de un solo objeto se trataran, comenzaban a deslizarse por el horizonte.

Eso casi logró hacer que me olvidará de que alguien me estaba metiendo mano, porque o bien estaba soñando o bien me encontraba tendido bajo un cielo extraterrestre... Si hasta ese momento la situación me parecía relativamente normal, ahora empezaba a perder el sentido.

Eso unido a un enorme objeto, una nave espacial que parecía salida de una vieja película de Ridley Scott y el insoportable dolor de cabeza que ya me estaba provocando un incontrolable mareo y ganas de vomitar, hicieron el momento casi absurdo.

Si aquello era la Tierra, yo me había convertido definitivamente en un oso panda.

Toqué la tierra bajo mis manos, con la esperanza de que todo eso fuera un sueño y me despertara; sin embargo no fue así. Esa tierra era totalmente real; se deshacía entre mis dedos y se notaba basta. La miré correr entre mis dedos, tenía el color ocre de lo que había visto nunca.

Entonces escuché un ruido a mi lado, a mi derecha y recordé que alguien me había estado poniendo las manos encima. En ruido, sonaba demasiado cerca como para no preocuparme que se tratara de un enorme insecto o cualquier bicho que quisiera devorarme.

Pero no era nada de eso, no era un animal, pero tampoco estaba solo. A mi lado había otro hombre, con expresión asustada o por lo menos extremadamente sorprendida de verme allí, tal vez estaba sorprendido de ver que estaba vivo.

Era un tipo joven, menos de treinta podría decir, alto, delgado, cabello rubio y corto, una fina barba decoraba su rostro y unos ojos azules oscuros estaban fijos en los míos.

Definitivamente se le veía asustado, aunque no tenía claro quien de los dos lo estaba más. Su hacía caso a lo rápido que sonaba mi corazón, yo estaba aterrorizado.

El tipo, vestía con ropajes bastante rudimentarios, básicos podría decir, una camisa blanca amplia, unos pantalones que parecían tejanos, aunque no lo eran y unas botas. También llevaba una bolsa cruzada, colgada al hombro. Completaba su atuendo el mango de una espada a la espalda y lo que parecía ser una pistola guardaba en su funda pegada al muslo izquierdo.

-¿Quién eres y que es lo que quieres de mí? - Pregunté todavía aturdido después de despertar, temeroso de que el desconocido fuera peligroso y quisiera hacerme daño.

-¡Has despertado! - Soltó de golpe, asustándome y me abrazó hasta casi dejarme sin respiración. A punto estuve de intentar apartarme, pero el cuerpo empezaba a dolerme, la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarme y seguía viendo borroso, así que, decidí arriesgarme y quedarme donde estaba. - No sabes el susto que me has dado.

Se me lanzó de nuevo al cuello, sí un completo desconocido, en un planeta que no era la Tierra, en algún lugar del universo, me estaba abrazando como si fuera lo más importante de su vida.

Si no me sintiera tan débil, habría conseguido moverme, apartarme o dar un golpe al extraño antes de tenerlo colgando de mi cuello como un maldito koala.

\- Cuando esa nave se desplomó desde el cielo y nos cayó encima... - Dijo el tipo señalando a la montaña de escombros que estaba no muy lejos de donde nos encontrábamos. Si no sabía como había llegado yo a ese planeta, tampoco recordaba nada sobre la gran nave espacial. - cuando desperté estabas inconsciente, con la sangre pegada a la cabeza y temí por tu vida.

Finalmente logré separarlo de un empujón no tan fuerte como esperaba y lo vio caer sentado a su lado.

-¿QUIEN ERES TU? ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES DE MI?

Busqué a mí alrededor con las dos manos y con un vistazo rápido encontró un rifle, extraño, que poco tenía que ver con las armas que había visto en la Tierra, pero empezaba a aceptar el hecho de que estaba en otro planeta y que todo podía ser posible.

Estuve tentado a cogerlo y amenazar al hombre que me hacía compañía, pero lo cierto era que no parecía una amenaza para mí; me había abrazado y parecía más bien preocupado por mi estado.

-No me digas que el golpe en la cabeza... - Me miró, le miré sin saber como reaccionar y no dije nada. - Muy bien, genial, no sabes quien soy ¿verdad? - Empezó a decirme con miedo, le temblaba la voz y no sabía donde poner las manos. - ¿Recuerdas al menos quién eres tú? - Me preguntó él a mí mientras volvía a acercarse a mi poco a poco.

-Claro que se quién soy yo.

Abrí y cerré la boca un par de veces como un pez fuera del agua, lo cual me hizo sentir como un completo estúpido; dispuesto a contestar, hasta que me di cuenta que no sabía que decir.

Mi mente estaba vacía de cualquier recuerdo de mi propia vida, o de lo que me hubiera ocurrido antes de los últimos cinco minutos , incluyendo mi nombre o mi propio rostro.

\- ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?

-¿De verdad no recuerdas nada de o o ocurrido antes del accidente?

La mano del desconocido sobre mi hombro me incomodó en un primer momento, pero de alguna manera me hizo sentir bien saber que no estaba solo cuando acababa de despertar junto a un amasijo de hierros caído del cielo, con la ropa hecha trizas, un arma junto a mi y cinco astros en el cielo. No estaba solo cuando me sentía un extraño conmigo mismo.

\- Te has dado un buen golpe en la cabeza. Deberías tumbarte y descansar. Vas a estar mareado un par de días, si te mueves mucho acabarás vomitando.

\- ¿He tenido la suerte de despertarme con el único médico de un planeta desolado?

\- No soy médico, creo que tengo más experiencia que muchos matasanos del universo. Te lo he contado algunas veces y tu siempre me dices que no hago más que exagerar. - Aquel tipo de echó a reír y los ojos se le hicieron pequeños, dos finas rayas que casi desaparecían en su rostro.

Era extraño que no recordara una sola cosa de mi vida, mi familia o cual era el color de mi pelo, pero sin embargo me vino a la mente la palabra Ojillos mientras miraba la simpática expresión de mi...

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre y qué... Que eres para mí?

El desconocido, aparentemente no era tan desconocido, pues si rostro se oscureció con esa pregunta. No parecía importarle tanto que no supusiera quien era yo mismo, como que no le reconociera a él.

\- Evan es mi nombre, el diminutivo con el que me llamas desde que nos conocimos porque no has sido nuncs capaz de pronunciar mi nombre completo.

Le escuché con atención, con la esperanza de que sus palabras me despertarán algún recuerdo o me mostrarán alguna imagen en mi cabeza.

Obviamente no fue así.

Su relato era poco más que una película que ves en el cine y no sabes como va a terminar.

Sí, también recordaba lo que era el cine y una película pero no era capaz de decir mi propia edad.

Aún así, Evan siguió hablando, aunque la decepción era cada vez más visible tras su sonrisa.

\- Lo que tu y yo somos... No se si debería decírtelo así. Me parece demasiado impersonal y aromántico.

\- ¿Usas a menudo el término aromántico?

\- Es un término culto, me gusta hablar bien.

\- Hablamos la misma lengua y somos de planetas diferentes. ¿Vienes de la Tierra como yo?

Evan negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de piernas delante de mi, como si la historia que estaba a punto de contarme fuera a ser larga.

\- No soy de la Tierra, ni siquiera sé dónde está eso. No te haces idea lo grande que es el universo. Pero tampoco soy un necio que viaja por el espacio y sus millones de lenguas sin un traductor decente. Te sorprendió también la primera vez que me oíste usar tu idioma.

El día o la noche, no estaba seguro con lunas y soles encima de nuestras cabezas, comenzaba bien para mi. No tenía nombre, necesitaba un espejo para, al menos saber cual era mi color de ojos y no tenía forma de saber por qué me encontraba fuera de la Tierra.

Decidí no hacer caso a mi acompañante y tratar de ponerme en pie, me sentía bien o por lo menos tenía que comprobar si tenía algo roto o algo serio. Lo tenía, desde luego que tenía algo serio, Evan tenía razón, cuando todo a mi alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas y a punto estuve de caer de nuevo al suelo.

Por fortuna, por decirlo de alguna manera, mi acompañante me atrapó y caí sobre él, literalmente. No soy, ni lo era entonces, un tipo enorme, pero Evan no estaba preparado y los dos rodamos unos centímetros por el suelo, levantamos una enorme nube de polvo y cuando me di cuenta estaba tendido encims de él y por muy avergonzado que yo me sentía en ese momento, Evan estaba aguantando una carcajada.

-Lo siento. - Dije todavía más nervioso.

-No te disculpes. Empezaremos por el principio de nuevo mientras descansas un momento. Yo soy Evan y tu eres... Klein. Espero qu el golpe no te haya hecho cambiar de gustos, aunque ahora mismo no te acuerdes de mi, pero hasta esta mañana, decías que me querías y que querías pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo.

-¿Tu y yo...? ¿Estás diciendo que tu y yo... Que estamos juntos?

Por lo menos ya tenía un nombre para el tipo rubio, Evan y lo más importante, para mi mismo. No estaba seguro si tenía cara de Klein, aunque claro, tampoco sabía de que tenía cara.

Eso me hizo sonreír y Evan me devolvió la sonrisa, como si me comprendiera. Tal vez me conocía bien y yo no lo sabía.

\- Me he asustado tanto al pensar que te perdía. Esa nave ha salido de la nada encima de nuestras cabezas y hemos tenido que correr. - Evan se estremeció y sonrió nervioso, era tan expresivo que casi sentí que podía ver los recuerdos dentro de su mente a través de su rostro. - No se qué debes estar pensando ahora de mí. No todos los día nos cae encima una nave y nos cubre una tormenta de arena.

Volvió a reír y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Se le veía realmente nervioso, aunque si lo que decía era cierto, aquella no debía haber sido la mejor experiencia posible.

-¿Qué planeta es este?

-Vera, en el extremo norte de la constelación de Piscis.

-Vera... en la constelación de Piscis y no me mires así, mi traductor ha buscado el término que se usa en tu lengua para esta constelación.

\- ¿Y como se llama para ti, en tu lengua? - Todavía nl se por qué motivo pregunte eso, no se de donde me vino esa enorme curiosidad.

\- Es la constelación de los pozos.

Con la ayuda de Evan volví a sentarme en la arena y esta vez no tenía intención de levantarme por mi mismo.

\- Imagino que no sabrás decirme cuando o por qué dejé la Tierra para terminar en este enorme desierto.

Evan se me quedó mirando como si hubiera dicho algo en idioma extraño que él no comprendía. Asentí, los dos estabámos agotados y algo me decía que no era buena idea quedarnos en medio del desierto cuando se hiciera de noche.

\- Espero que, por lo menos me digas que no vivimos aquí. Creo que me gusta más la playa. Aunque prefiero las montañas de Escocia.

\- No vivimos aquí, vinimos para hacer negocios con unos comerciantes. Las piezas de naves antiguas se pagan bien.

Tal vez porque ya no estaba tan nervioso o simplemente porque el cansancio se estaba apoderando de mi, la cabeza comenzó a dolerle mucho más, como si tuviera una apisonadora corriendo de un lado a otro de mi cerebro. Me estaba mareando y escuché mi propio estómago rugir.

\- Necesitas descansar de verdad. Una, conmoción en medio de lo más fuerte de una tormenta de arena no es lo mejor, tampoco te vendría mal comer algo y dormir. Vamos.

-¿A dónde?

Evan señaló con la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto a la nave caída. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que había una especie de vehículo, una moto grande, cubierta por una tienda de campaña, con dos asientos y una bandeja flotante detrás.

-¿Qué se supone que es eso?

-Un deslizante para desierto, claro...- Evan guardó silencio un momento. - Lo siento, no pretendía... Es complicado recordar que eres como un niño recién nacido. Dame la mano, te ayudaré a levantar. - No dije nada, así lo hice y de pronto, Evan tiró de mi y rodeó mi cintura. - Esta vez no te caes. - Sonrió y su gesto me hizo sonreír también, a mi, tranquilizándome un poco más. - Tenemos la tienda de campaña no muy lejos de ti. Es cómoda y grande, nos costó una pequeña fortuna pero merece la pena, ya lo verás.

Evan me llevó al transporte, que para mi sorpresa carecía de ruedas y se mantenía flotando el aire. No solo estaba en el universo, sino que había viajado al futuro. Evan abrió la puerta para que me sentara, pero me acomodó para que pudiera recostarme.

Intenté protestar que no era una crío, que no estaba tan mal, pero él no me hizo caso, dio la vuelta al deslizador y se montó al otro lado.

-Volveré mañana a recoger piezas de la nave. - Siguió diciendo mientras conducía. Me sorprendió lo silencioso del vehículo, pero estaba llegando a un punto, donde ya nada me sorprendía de verdad. - Con lo grande que es esa cosa, seguro que encuentro algo de valor. ¿Qué crees que le pasó? ¿Qué le hizo caer? - Me miró, lo noté aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, pero me hizo el dormido, después de todo Evan seguía siendo un desconocido para mi. - Lo siento, de verdad. Pero desde ahora, todo estará bien.


	3. Capítulo 02: George

La lluvia había comenzado a dejar de caer con tanta fuerza como las últimas horas o días, casi había perdido la noción del tiempo. Nunca había imaginado que moverse sin reloj o sin móvil en el que mirar la hora y el día en el que vivía, me hiciera sentirme tan perdido.

El suelo se había convertido en algo parecido a un campo de minas, cubierto de charcos por todas partes y el cielo, ahora rojizo, daba la sensación de que había pasado la noche sangrando y el barro casi nos llegaba a las rodillas.

El brazo todavía me ardía, desde el hombro hasta la punta de los dedos, me temblaba de forma incontrolable y apenas podía moverlo, pero Travis me había dicho que era normal, que dejaría de doler con el paso de los días y todo volvería a la normalidad... a la nueva normalidad que yo todavía no sabía cual era y me costaba comprender. Travis me lo había vendado después de... de la intervención y me lo había dejado pegado al cuerpo, decía que cuanto menos lo moviera antes se ajustaría.

Me froté buena parte del cuerpo intentando quitarme el cosquilleo que recorría todo mi cuerpo. Imaginé que así se sentía un perro al que le atacaba una horda de pulgas. También me producía un extraño cosquilleo que casi recorría todo mi cuerpo. El motivo, según decía Travis, era el cambio que estaba sufriendo mi cuerpo.

Sonreí, al pensar en la metáfora que había hecho. Un perro, me sentía como un perro e imaginé que tenía que ir acostumbrándome a ello, ya no había marcha atrás después de la decisión que había tomado.

Mi compañero de viaje había salido a buscar algo de comida para la cena, lo cual significaba cazar alguno de los extraños animales que habitaban en aquel planeta y que durante el día había podido vislumbrar acechándonos. Me había obligado a quedarme en la cueva donde habíamos logrado refugiarnos del frío nocturno, ya que nuestra nave se había quedado sin combustible suficiente para mantener encendida la calefacción. Decía que necesitaba descansar, que la transformación requería consumir buena parte de mi energía y que si seguíamos adelante, desfallecería.

Desde luego no me parecía una gran idea desmayarme en las Llanuras Infinitas, como Travis me había dicho que se llamaba aquel lugar, en medio de la nada, mientras la seguridad de la prisión de la escapábamos nos perseguía desde hacía casi dos días... siempre y cuando pudiera seguir contando los días según el calendario terrestre.

Miré de nuevo el brazo, la venda que me había puesto Travis no me dejaba ver el mordisco, pero todavía podía recordarlo y me estremecí solo reviviendo aquel momento. Había sido más una sensación de aprensión que verdadero dolor. Travis me había prometido que no lo notaría, pero bueno, sin una anestesia apropiada, cualquiera notaría la sensación de unos dientes clavándose en la piel.

Además, ahora, con un brazo de menos que poder usar, me sentía completamente inútil, aunque tampoco sabía lo que podía hacer. Ahora que ha pasado un poco de tiempo y veo todo lo ocurrido con perspectiva, estoy seguro que entonces me encontraba en estado de shock todavía; las cosas habían pasado demasiado rápido y no había tenido tiempo de procesar todo lo ocurrido.

Travis volvió pasado el anochecer, ya hacía frío y mi cuerpo había comenzado a temblar de forma incontrable y con más fuerza, aunque hasta que mi compañero no encendió un fuego y comencé a entrar en calor, no me di cuenta. 

Travis me ofreció la recia piel de... de... nunca he conseguido aprender el nombre de aquel bicho, pero si recuerdo bien la historia que me había contado de como lo había cazado antes de que llegara arrancarle la mano con las cuatro docenas de dientes con los que esa cosa contaba cuando se le había echado encima desde unas rocas. Por ello y por su apariencia , me recordaba a un camaleón, algo más grande y con la dentadura del más temible de los cocodrilos.

Todavía se me hacía extraño mirarle y verle diferente al guardia que paseaba todos los días entre nuestras jaulas. No es que tuviera nada diferente en su aspecto físico, a excepción del uniforme que ahora ya no vestía y que había cambiado por una camisa negra, un chaleco de cuero y un pantalón con suficientes bolsillo para guardar todo tipo de armas. Sus ojos eran igual de azules, la barba le había crecido un poco, mostrando reflejos rojizos y llevaba el pelo algo más despeinado, pero a rasgos generales, seguía siendo un tipo especialmente atractivo. Si fuera de La Tierra, como yo, pensaría que, por su aspecto, tenía sangre Vikinga, pero no imaginaba que hubieran llegado hasta los confines del universo con sus barcos.

Lo que sí había cambiado en los últimos días eran pequeñas sutilezas en su comportamiento, en sus movimientos, incluso en como había comenzado a encorvar un poco la espalda, como si quisiera desaparecer o hacerse invisible. 

Cuando lo había conocido, durante mi primer día de internamiento en ese lugar imposible, Travis era un tipo completamente seguro de si mismo, parlanchín incluso, de los que hacen bromas en todo momento, hasta las que podían ser hirientes para el que las escuchaba, sobretodo cuando las hacía delante de unos prisioneros de todas las partes del universo que habían sido secuestrados y eran expuestos como trofeos en aquel lugar demencial. 

Durante aquel primer periodo de nuestra extraña relación, Travis sonreía en todo momento y miraba a los internos a los que vigilaba con la pose permanente de que podía hacer con ellos lo que le viniera en gana. Era un alfa, le habían dicho algunos internos, podía hacerlo, debía hacerlo si quería mantener su posición.

Su figura seguía siendo poderosa ahora, firme y para alguien que no se fijara demasiado, seguro de sus acciones. Pero alguien como yo, que había visto todos los cambios por los que había pasado, no había forma de que me mintiera. Algo era diferente, como si estuviera pasando por una gripe que mantuviera su estado de ánimo bajo y sin energía para hacer mucho.

Tampoco me había pasado desapercibido, que apenas era capaz de mirarme a los ojos, mientras que antes cuando me hablaba, me dejaba petrificado con su mirada cristalina.

Si los últimos acontecimientos me habían cambiado desde lo más profundo de mi ser, Travis no había sido inmune a todo ello.

De pronto, su mano, grande y de tacto basto, se posó sobre mi frente y me sacó de mis propios pensamientos. Le miré. La gente que me conocía decía que tenía unos intensos ojos azules, que parecía capaz de leer la mente de los demás, pero eso solo era porque no habían visto los de Travis, en los que sentía que podía ahogarme y al mismo tiempo, casi sentía que podía sentirse tranquilo y protegido. 

Nunca he sabido como expresar esa sensación con exactitud.

\- Empieza a subirte la fiebre. Eso está bien. - Dijo con el mismo tono de voz rudo de siempre.

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

\- Porque tu cuerpo está luchando contra el cambio. Eso significa que eres fuerte y superarás la transformación.

\- Oh, puedo morir antes de convertirme. - Lancé una carcajada con la que intenté ocultar mi miedo. - Podrías haberme dicho eso antes de... hacer lo que hiciste.

Apartó la mano de mi piel y casi lamenté perder el contacto con él; pero no dije nada y le observé sentarse a mi lado. Cogió el animal muerto que había cazado; menos mal que había conseguido llevarse su rifle antes de que escapáramos, no se como habría podido matar si no a esa cosa y comenzó a desollarlo. Estuve a punto de vomitar ante la visión, pero de nuevo logré contenerme apartando la mirada.

\- Si te hubiera contado todos los riesgos de la transformación, nunca habrías aceptado.

\- Después de todo por lo que he pasado, no creo que me hubiera asustado nada.

\- Créeme, – Para incrementar unas nauseas que acababan de conocer em interior, como si nada, Travis, lamió la sangre del cuchillo con el que estaba quitando la piel a su presa y me sonrió. – Lo que te hice fue la única posibilidad que tenías de salir con vida de aquel lugar, pero eso no quita que sea algo muy peligroso para el cuerpo humano.

Quería saber más, necesitaba saber a lo que me enfrentaba, estaba convencido que nada podía ser más aterrador que todo aquello por lo que había pasado ya. Ahora puedo decir que estaba equivocado y también ahora puedo decir que Travis no me dijo entonces toda la verdad.

\- Cuéntamelo. Dime a lo que me estoy enfrentando hasta que el cambio se haya completado del todo.

\- Ahora prepararemos la cena y comeremos. Luego tendrás que descansar.

\- Tenemos tiempo, si dices que la fiebre me está subiendo y con lo que me duele todo el cuerpo, no creo que pueda ir muy lejos en los próximos días.

\- ¿Cuánto dura un día en La Tierra?

\- Veinticuatro horas.

\- ¿Y una hora?

Abrí la boca para contestar, pero guardé silencio. Si las medidas de tiempo, como todas las demás, eran diferentes para nosotros dos, nunca lograríamos entendernos y además ya me había dado cuenta que Travis intentaba despistarme, ganar tiempo, para no explicarme lo que le estaba preguntando.

\- Cuando visites la Tierra lo sabrás. – Contesté con un tono bastante más cortante de lo que esperaba usar, pero al menos dio por terminada la conversación. – Tengo fiebre y no me encuentro bien, pero se que no quieres contestar a mis dudas.

Travis sonrió, con gesto del niño al que han pillado haciendo algo que no debía y durante un momento siguió con su labor quitando la piel de su presa. Luego preparó un fuego y colocó al animal. Casi sentí bastante curiosidad como para preguntarle como se llamaba la bestia que íbamos a comer, pero no quería despistarme de lo que realmente me era importante saber.

\- Hagamos un trato. – Me incorporé, sosteniendo con una mano el brazo ya inmóvil. – Muchas veces me has preguntando por mi mundo y por como tomamos los humanos la existencia del resto del universo habitado. – Travis asintió sin mirarme, sin prestarme, aparentemente, mucha atención. – Tu me cuentas algo que deba saber sobre la transformación por la que voy a pasar y yo te cuento algo que quieras saber sobre mi mundo y el Día de la Llegada.

\- ¿El Día de la Llegada?

Asentí, cinco minutos hablando y ya comenzaba notar como la fiebre se iba apoderando de mi poco a poco. Respiré profundamente, cerré los ojos un momento y escuché el acelerado latido de mi corazón. Quise pensar que seguía siendo por culpa de la fiebre y no por el cambio dentro de mi.

Cuando me sentí ligeramente más relajado seguí hablando.

\- El día de la llegada fue el momento en el que los terrícolas descubrimos que no estábamos solos en el universo como civilización.

\- Debió ser un duro golpe para vosotros. - Travis se echó a reír. - Terrícolas, suena divertido. Suena el nombre de un planeta muy lejano.

\- La Tierra es un planeta muy lejano de aquí... creo. En cualquier caso, para los demás no lo sé, para mi no fue fácil porque aquel día me desperté en mi cama, en mi apartamento y me fui a dormir en una caja metálica dentro de una enorme nave espacial camino a ese maldito circo.

\- No se lo que es un circo, nada bueno por tu expresión. - Me puso de nuevo, la mano en la frente y me miró fijamente a los ojos. Mi corazón se aceleró de nuevo. Como si no se hubiera dado cuenta, retiró la mano y se volvió a concentrar en el animal que estaba cocinando - La fiebre subirá hasta que tengas visiones, pero tienes que tener el estómago lleno para que no afecte demasiado. - No estoy seguro si es que no esperaba que Travis dijera algo tan contundente o todavía esperaba que mi compañero estuviera metiéndome miedo sobre mi estado. – No me mires así, querías saber algo sobre tu transformación y no hay forma de decirlo con más tacto. - Le dio la vuelta al bicho sobre el fuego y la cabeza del pobre animal muerto se volvió hacia mi. Parecía que me estaba mirando. - Dudarás que es real, de lo que no lo es. Tienes suerte de no estar solo, otros lobos recién nacidos no han sido tan afortunados.

Me hizo gracia el término "lobo", todavía no me había hecho a la idea que la transformación de la que hablábamos, me convertiría en un lobo, un cambiaforma, un ser que nunca más volvería a ser un simple y puro humano. 

Tenía que encontrarme en la otra punta del universo para descubrir que criaturas como los licántropos eran reales y provenientes de otros mundos, llegados cientos, miles de años atrás a la Tierra buscando protección, para al final, encontrarse que también allí eran perseguidos por sus características únicas y especiales.

\- ¿Cómo se que vas a cuidar de mi cuando tenga estas visiones, cuando no sea yo mismo? Después de todo no nos ata nada, me sacaste de allí porque te venía bien, pero ahora podría dejarme tirado y desaparecer.

\- Te equivocas. Hay pocos lazos tan fuertes como los de un lobo alfa y el lobo al que ha creado. Es mi deber, como tu creador, ayudarte a pasar por este proceso. Sería un deshonor para mí mirar hacia otro lado. – Mientras hablaba, Travis, terminó de asar la comida, sus manos eran tan ágiles que en cuestión de unos pocos minutos la cena estaba lista para servirla. – Tienes mucho que aprender de nosotros, no somos un pueblo fácil, mucho menos cuando no te has criado entre nosotros. Es tu turno. Cuéntame algo sobre tu mundo.

\- Mi mundo... - noté que las palabras se me escapaban de la boca como un suspiro. Maldije a la fiebre que estaba tomando el control de mi cuerpo y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. – La Tierra es completamente diferente a todo lo que he visto a través de los barrotes de Torrox, o aquí. La Tierra es... verde y azul. La Tierra huele a vida y a muerte también... pero está siempre viva, siempre en continuo cambio.

Sentí que todo empezaba a dar vueltas a mi alrededor, dejé caer mi cuerpo hacia atrás y noté las manos de Travis, una en mi nuca, la otra rodeando mi cintura, que me tumbaban en el suelo e impedían que me hiciera daño.

\- Sigue hablándome sobre la transformación. – Sé que alargué las palabras más de la cuenta como si estuviera bebido porque me lo dijo Travis cuando ya me encontraba mejor. – Necesito... saberlo.

\- Tu mente no razona ya. Será mejor esperar, ahora tienes que intentar comer algo, te dará fuerzas para soportar lo que todavía está por venir. Dime tú, ¿Qué pasó el Día de la Llegada?

Sonreí, todavía no se porque, pero sonreí al pensar en el día en que todo cambió, en el que los humanos dejamos de estar solos, en el que la humanidad abrió los ojos ante su nueva realidad, el día en el que vida, tal y como la conocía terminó.

\- Lo recuerdo vagamente, seguramente porque algún amigo tuyo me drogó para meterme en un transportador camino de la otra punta del espacio. – Aun con los ojos cerrados, escuché que Travis aguantaba un momento la respiración, pero seguí hablando. – Era jueves, eso si que lo recuerdo bien porque era mi día libre en Walmart.

\- ¿Walmart?

\- Es una gran superficie, un supermercado pero mucho más grande.

A pesar de lo terriblemente mal que me encontraba, logré abrir de nuevo los ojos, aguanté las náuseas que me asaltaron de nuevo y me incorporé al sentir al aroma a carne asada. No me hacía gracia comerme ese asqueroso camaleón, pero sin piel, la carne perfectamente cocinada y sin cabeza, no tenía tan mal aspecto.

\- ¿Qué es un supermercado? – Preguntó Travis al mismo tiempo que ponía en la mano un pedazo de carne y dos nos echamos al reír, no había dado cuenta hasta es momento lo difícil que iba a ser la comunicación con él.

\- Es un sitio donde comprar provisiones de todo tipo. En la Tierra, la mayor parte de nuestra civilización esta acostumbrada a comprar los alimentos ya... muertos.

\- ¿Sois unos cobardes para enfrentarnos a las bestias?

volví a reír mientras cerraba los ojos. La cabeza me ardía, casi podía notar la fiebre brotando con lenguas de fuego... empezaba a delirar por culpa de la fiebre, pero aun así, mi cuerpo seguía luchando contra la infección que parecía apoderarse de mí. Los ojos quemaban también, aun estando cerrados y estuve casi tentado a arrancármelos... si hubiera tenido las fuerzas para hacerlo.

\- Criamos a las bestias. – Logré decir, concentrándome al máximo. – Las criamos para alimentarnos de ellas.

\- Suena aburrido, pero práctico.

Al terminar de hablar Travis colocó varios pedazos de carne delante de mi. Parecía pollo, al menos desde luego nunca hubiera dicho que se trataba de un animal de otro planeta. Al mirarlo me di cuenta que estaba muerto de hambre, así que sin darle las gracias ni nada, devoré los primeros bocados.

Creí vomitar al notar que la comida caía en mi estómago, contuve la respiración y cerré los puños hasta hacerme daño. De pronto, abrí de nuevo los ojos, noté que las pupilas se me agrandaban y casi pude ver en mi imaginación el trayecto que hacía la comida, como la carne me inundaba, incluso la sangre quedaba en su interior, corriendo por mis venas, en un exagerado pensamiento.

me tumbé de golpe y quedé tendido sobre mi lateral; abrí y cerré la boca intentando respirar, intentando que entrara aire en mis pulmones de una forma básicamente imposible.

\- Debes relajarte y dejar que pase.

\- No... no puedo... respirar. – Jadeé y noté como las uñas se me clavaban en el suelo de tierra que tenía a mi alrededor. – Me has... envenenado.

\- No te he envenenado. – Aunque no lo estaba mirando, porque no podía hacerlo, escuché su tono jocoso. No se estaba riendo de mi, pero sonaba a burla igualmente. - Es tu cuerpo, el que no está acostumbrado a comer carne cruda de un animal que acaba de morir.

\- He visto como la cocinabas.

\- La he limpiado de bichos que viven en la tierra y en interior de otras criaturas. Pero la carne es todo lo fresca que alguien como tú eres ahora, debería comer.

Gruñí... gruñir y gemir era todo lo que podía hacer en ese momento. Intenté incorporarme, pero todo lo que fui capaz de hacer fue apoyar la frente en el suelo, doblar la espalda y volver a caer al suelo. ¿Cómo era posible que todo diera vueltas a mi alrededor, incluso con los ojos cerrados?

\- Háblame de ese jueves, de la Llegada.

\- Poco te importa a ti sobre la maldita Llegada. – Gruñí de nuevo con rabia, no tanto por encontrarme mal, sino porque necesitaba sacar mi malestar por algún lado. – Tu estabas ahí, recibiendo a los nuevos... internos en Torrox, eras parte de esos desgraciados.

Creo que nunca había sentido tanto dolor, sentí que el estómago se daba la vuelta sobre si mismo, que mis interiores se habían pequeños y luego grandes de nuevo, sentí fuego corriendo por mis venas y luego creí notar agujas de hielo clavándoseme, luchando por intentar salir al exterior.

Durante un segundo quedé tendido en el suelo, tumbado, los brazos extendidos y el cuerpo tenso. Me sentí crucificado, pero la sensación pasó rápido y durante un momento todo se quedó tranquilo.

\- Enhorabuena, has pasado la primera fase de la transformación.

La voz de mi creador, como de pronto sentí ganas de llamarle, sonó tan elocuente que de nuevo me sentí ofendido, como si ese maldito guardia de zoo se estuviera riendo de mi, que lo único que mi cuerpo me permitió hacer, fue abalanzarme sobre él.

Me moví tan rápido y tan ágil, con una fuerza animal inigualable por otro ser humano y al parecer tampoco por un licántropo adulto al que acababa de coger por sorpresa. Logré tirarlo al suelo y quedé sentado sobre sus caderas el tiempo suficiente para poder enseñarle los dientes... gruñir con un quejido animal y clavar las uñas de la mano izquierda en la tierra, mientras que Travis me atrapó la mano derecha en el aire antes de que le asestara un zarpazo en el rostro.

\- Tranquilo, cachorrillo. Si gastas tus energías ahora, acabarás rendido antes de que salga el sol mañana por la mañana.

Que poco me duró la fuerza o más bien había calculado mal la fuerza con la que contaba Travis; antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, con una sola mano y sin apenas esfuerzo, me cogió del cuello, me levantó del suelo y me lanzó de nuevo contra el suelo.

No se si alguna vez habéis escuchado el sonido de vuestras costillas y de la columna vertebral al chocar contra algo, pero os aseguro que no es muy agradable, aunque mucho menos agradable es el dolor que eso conlleva.

\- Será mejor que concentres todo ese esfuerzo en contarme lo que pasó el día de la Llegada o de lo contrario te volverás incontrolable. – Ahora era Travis el que se había sentado sobre mi; se inclinó y apoyó una mano sobre mi pecho. Podría aplastarme y seguramente no necesitaría usar mucho fuerza; probablemente podría romperme en dos como la cáscara de un fruto seco; pero se aseguró de no hacerlo. – No me gustaría tener que romperte algún hueso para hacerte reconectar con tu parte humana.

Su comentario me dejó sin aire, pero al mismo tiempo logró su propósito y calmó la parte animal que comenzaba a ser, poco a poco, un poco más fuerte a cada momento que pasaba. Tragué saliva y sentí que mis manos se calmaban, mis dedos se relajaron y aunque no había sacado garras ni nada parecido, volví a sentir mi mano humana, igual que mis dientes humanos y mis rostro dejó de estar en tensión.

\- Acabas de comenzar la transformación, la parte más dura te aseguro que todavía no ha comenzado y tu cuerpo debe cambiar en todos los sentidos. – Una vez seguro de que no volvería a saltar sobre él, Travis se sentó a mi lado y se pasó una mano por el cabello, como si en algún momento se hubiera puesto nervioso. – Aunque no te lo creas me interesa saber que ocurrió durante ese día, el día de la Llegada.

\- Solo me preguntas para distraerme.

\- En parte, sí, es cierto, si hablas y piensas te distraes. Pero también es cierto que el resto de seres y criaturas que llegaban a las instalaciones mientras he sido guardia allí, provenían de mundos, colonizados o ya explorados en otros momentos. – Observé la expresión de mi compañero y me di cuenta, que poco a poco, parecía endurecerse, hacerse más seria, entristecerse incluso. – Los humanos que llegasteis tras levantarse la veda sobre la Tierra... se que no es una excusa, pero siempre me habéis dado pena.

Mientras lo escuchaba hablar, me di cuenta que aquella era el monólogo más largo que le había escuchado decir y además, parecía que se estaba disculpando conmigo.

\- ¿Cuántos humanos de la Tierra hemos dejado atrás, allí dentro? - Pregunté, pensando en ello.

Me incorporé y como si fuera un verdadero cachorro, extendí la mano esperando recibir un nuevo pedazo de carne. No quería decir nada pero me estaba muriendo de hambre.

\- Media docena, tal vez alguno más.

\- Deberíamos volver a por ellos.

\- Háblame del día de la Llegada.

\- Pero son humanos, como yo, de mi mismo planeta, podría conocerles. – Protesté y en cuanto lo hice, noté que volvía a crecer la rabia en mi interior y que no sería tan fácil controlarla esta vez.

\- La Llegada... es lo único que debe interesarte ahora.

\- Prométeme...

\- George, la Llegada.

Tal vez fue porque me sentía de nuevo débil, tal vez por el tono fuerte de su voz y que era la primera vez que llamaba por mi verdadero nombre o por unos ojos que parecieron brillar con una tonalidad rojiza que no había visto hasta ese momento y me producían un irrefrenable respeto; pero le hice caso y me concentré en el día fatídico. 

Dejé de pensar en los pobres humanos que habíamos dejado atrás, dejé de preocuparme por la agonía por la que comenzaba a pasar mi cuerpo.

La imagen de ese jueves, aquella mañana nublada y el olor a la lluvia de la noche anterior, vinieron a mi mente. Recordé que la noche anterior había sido fría, más de lo normal. Entonces pensé que era cosa del cambio climático o como había dicho el hombre del tiempo en la televisión, una pequeña hola de frío. Poco tiempo después los científicos achacaron el frío al calor que los motores de nuestros visitantes habían consumido de nuestra atmósfera para aterrizar.

Poco importaba eso ahora.

Me fui a dormir tarde, había pasado buena parte de la noche hablando con el que creía que era el amor de mi vida y que ahora se encontraba a varios millones de años luz de distancia. Su nombre era Tygh, era mayor que yo, más de diez años mayor, pero poco me importaba; porque ver a mi jefe todos los días en su oficina o escuchar su voz por los altavoces del hipermercado me hacía sonreír.

Nos conocíamos desde hacía tiempo, el mismo que llevaba yo trabajando en la tienda, casi tres años y me había enamorado de él casi desde el primer momento. Siempre me han gustado los hombres que van de tipos duros, de mirada firme, tal vez demasiado, sonrisa apenas visible, excepto cuando realmente están felices y lo quieren demostrar.

Es posible que Tygh me hubiera invitado a salir en más de una ocasión si yo me hubiera mostrado más receptivo, si no hubiera tenido tanto miedo. Y fue justo ese mismo jueves, después de pasarme toda la semana dándole vueltas al tema, que me armé de valor para decirle lo que sentía y cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba en la otra punta del universo.

\- ¿Así que te interesan los hombres?

Di un respingo. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de hablar en voz alta. Tampoco había sido consciente del momento en que Travis me volvía a tumbar, ni de haber comido más, pero el estómago ya no me había ruido y me sentía lleno.

\- ¿Te sorprende que sea gay?

\- ¿Gay?

\- Que me interesen los hombres.

Travis sonrió y se sentó a mi lado. Se llevó un pedazo de carne a la boca y lo disfrutó un momento.

\- Vuestro mundo es pequeño en comparación con el universo entero. – Me incorporé y acepté la botella de agua que me ofreció. – En un sitio tan inmenso, te aseguro que poco importa quien termina en tu cama cada noche.

El estómago me dio un vuelco de nuevo. Yo que pensaba que la transformación en lobo se tomaría más tiempo o no sería tan terrible, pero todo estaba pasando tan rápido que no creía ser capaz de soportarlo. Me hice una bola, me abracé a mis propias rodillas, pero poco importó, el dolor se extendió por todo mi ser hasta la punta de mis dedos y lo noté tomar el control de mi cabeza.

\- ¿Qué pasó después ese día?

\- Tengo... - Me costaba hablar porque el dolor podía con cualquier pensamiento. – tengo recuerdos esporádicos de aquel día. – Tragué saliva, ¿Por qué me dolía tanto la garganta como si me hubiera tragado una barra de metal y se hubiera quedado ahí cruzada. – Al despertarme tenía fiebre, no se ni por qué.

Me incorporé cuando el dolor me lo permitió, respiré un poco más tranquilo y con un poco de esfuerzo, me puse a recordar lo que pasó el aquel día.


	4. Capítulo 03: Klein

La noche en un planeta extraño es mucho más fría que en la Tierra. Tal vez tuve la mala suerte de caer en un planeta helado y existen planetas tropicales que parecen el Caribe, pero nunca he visitado uno. Dicen que las noches del desierto en la Tierra son frías, obviamente las de los polos son gélidas, pero nada tenía comparación a lo que viví aquella primera noche desde que había despertado y en la que pensaba que a pesar de llevar tres capas encima iba a morir congelado.

Evan parecía un experto en supervivencia. Construyó una tienda para nosotros dos junto a los restos de la nave estrellada y aprovechando los fuegos que todavía quedaban vivos a su alrededor, para calentarnos. La tienda, que a pesar lo rudimentaria era mucho más resistente al viento y al frío que las tiendas de acampada que venden en las tiendas de deporte, era lo bastante grande para que pudiéramos movernos, incluso para poder dormir separados. 

Aunque  todavía no habíamos tenido demasiado tiempo para hablar, Evan me había dicho que estábamos juntos, que eramos una pareja, no compañeros de trabajo, sino una pareja de verdad, amantes... o lo que eso significara en el resto del universo fuera de la Tierra, pero en ese momento ni siquiera estaba seguro que verdaderamente me gustaran los hombres y en el que lo único que recordaba de mi vida era que venía de la Tierra, que era humano y que alguien me había dejado en la otra punta del universo, por el momento prefería tener mi propio espacio y hacer las cosas poco a poco.

Así se lo dije y Evan pareció entenderlo. Noté que sus ojos se entristecían al escucharle decir eso, pero si algo estaba empezando a aprender de él, era que Evan era un hombre paciente, no quería meterme presión, había comprendido mi  situación, mi necesidad para entender donde estaba y lo que estaba ocurriendo.

No tuvo problemas en dejarme en la tienda mientras iba a buscar comida. Ya tenía claro que no había ningún supermecado ni restaurante en los alrededores, asi que supuse que la comida provendría de algún animal muerto. Agradecí en ese momento no saber si yo era vegetariano o si tenía alguna alergia. Cualquier otra preocupación más allá de mi falta de memoria y el hecho de estar en un planeta desconocido, era algo que no necesitaba.

Aproveché el tiempo que me dejó solo para investigar lo que tenía alrededor, por un lado para no tener tanto frío y por otro para ver si conseguía averiguar algo más sobre mi mismo, sobre mi compañero y sobre el lugar en el que me encontraba atrapado.

En lo que se refería a mi, no había mucho que pudiera darme una idea sobre quien era o por lo menos nada despertó un resquicio de mi memoria. De los restos de la nave destrozada, parecía que Evan ya había recogido todo lo que nos podía servir, partes metálicas o lo que parecían pedazos de un ordenador; por lo menos todo eran cables, teclas y algún que otro aparato que no sabía para lo que servía. También había dejado aparte un par de objetos metálicos y armas de fuego; se veía que Evan era ordenado y sabía lo que hacía.

En cuanto algo que tuviera que ver conmigo. No había nada que llamara mi atención, ningún nombre o foto en la que yo apareciera. Me detuve y entonces me di cuenta que ni siquiera recordaba mi propio rostro, así que intenté buscar un espejo, un cristal, incluso un charco de agua en el que poder mirarle, pero tampoco encontré nada.

Me volví a sentar, la cabeza me estaba matando y al tocarme la herida, me di cuenta que no había dejado de sangrar y tenía el cabello empapado. Sentí ganas de vomitar, no muy seguro si la sangre era un problema para mi o si era por culpa del dolor.

De cualquier manera, me tuve que quedar donde estaba sin haber conseguido ninguna información y enterré un momento la cabeza entre las piernas para evitar el mareo. Me debí quedar dormido o inconsciente, no lo se, porque cuando quise darme cuenta, Evan había regresado de su búsqueda.

Había traído algo de cenar y cuando digo algo, me refiero a un animal muerto, un bicho de seis patas del tamaño de lo perro pequeño, pero que desde luego esa cosa con un morro largo, cola casi inexistente y protuberancias que parecían ser alas que no habían llegado a salir, no era un perro.

\- ¿Esa cosa es comestible?

Evan se echó a reír ante mi cara de asco. Había preparado una hoguera de un extraño fuego azulado, ¿Por qué no iba a ser azul el fuego en un planeta lejano a la Tierra? Dejó a la bestia muerta en el suelo y sacó un cuchillo de su mochila.

Me gustó su gesto cariñoso hacia mi, si decía la verdad y estábamos juntos, podía ver el afecto que sentía hacia mí... Si no quería pensar que un desconocido estaba enamorado de mi, había hecho planes de vida y futuro conmigo y yo no recordaba absolutamente nada. 

Aunque parecía que se estaba riendo un poco de mi desconocimiento, tenía una sonrisa bonita, coqueta, dije para mi mismo. Tal vez si que me sentía atraído hacia los hombres de alguna manera. También me fue muy fácil fijarme en sus ojos claros, que, aunque no, quisiera decirlo en voz alta iluminaban su rostro. 

\- Esa cosa va a ser un manjar para nosotros esta noche y otros como él lo serán mientras estemls aquí. ¿Nunca has comido junma? – Estaba punto contestar, cuando Evan me leyó el pensamiento o simplemente tuvo un momento para pensar y siguió hablando. – Vaya, lo siento, tu memoria, no recordarías haberlo hecho. De verdad, lo siento... bueno entonces ahora lo pruebas y me dices si te gusta.

Se apartó un mechón de cabello rubio que caía por su frente con un gesto nervioso y se puso a quitar el pelo y la piel de nuestra cena.

Aunque no lo recordaba, estaba casi seguro que nunca había tenido alguien cerca de mi despellejando un animal recién cazado. Quise mirar a otro lado, pero una parte de mi, curiosa y con pocos escrúpulos, me hizo observar todo el proceso. Me fijé también en lo concentrado que estaba mi compañero, sus ojos claros fijos en el animal. Era extraño como en un momento parecían unos ojos tiernos que me miraban con preocupación y una pizca de lo que yo identifique como tristeza cuando creía que yo no me daba cuenta y ahora sin embargo, estaba totalmente concentrado en sus propios pensamientos. Parecía una persona diferente, calculadora, meticulosa, alguien que en su mirada escondía grandes secretos.

\- Cuéntame algo de ti. – Dije, porque el silencio a nuestro alrededor empezaba a molestarme, sobretodo cuando él podía saberlo todo sobre mí y yo no tenía idea de ninguno de los dos. 

Evan se volvió hacia mi y secó unas cuantas gotas de sudor que comenzaba a correr por su rostro, ya, fuera por el cslr del fuego o porque Le ponía nervioso mi presencia y que yo le hiciera preguntas. 

Recuperó la sonrisa y su gesto volvió a ser el que yo había visto al despertar.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te cuente? Mi vida no es divertida.

\- Bueno, tú al menos tienes una vida que contar, yo solo podría inventármela o pasarme el día preguntándome quien soy y como he llegado aquí.

Clavó el animal en un palo y lo depositó junto al fuego para que se fuera cocinando. Todavía tardaría bastante en estar hecho. Entre eso, la noche que había caído ya a nuestro alrededor y los ruidos extraños que se oían desde fuera de nuestra tienda, necesitaba hablar para distraerme, escuchar una voz, aunque fuera la mía propia o la de Evan, para no enloquecer o dejarme llevar por el miedo. 

\- Eres el primer extraterrestre al que conozco... o tal vez sea yo el alienígena. No sabría que decir. Pero he crecido con Spielberg, ET, yo que se... - Esta vez me dio la risa a mi. – Tiene gracia, me acuerdo de la historia mundial, de quien es el primer ministro, se cual es la capital de casi todos los países. – Evan me miraba como si, efectivamente, yo fuera un bicho raro para él. – Siempre pensé que los extraterrestres eran cosa de fantasía... cuéntame algo de tu mundo.

\- Espera.

Cuando Evan se puso de rodillas delante de mi y alargó la mano hacia la venda que me había puesto en la frente cinco minutos antes, cubriendo la herida, me alejé en un gesto involuntario.

\- No voy a hacerte daño. - ¿Por qué había tanta pena en su mirada? ¿Por qué parecía que estaba a punto de contarme un secreto terrible? – Solo quiero asegurarme que la herida no se infecta.

\- ¿Cómo puedo entenderte? – Pregunté, porque de pronto me había dado cuenta que estaba hablando con alguien de un planeta diferente al mío y podía entenderle sin problemas. 

Evan se llevó la mano a la nuca y un momento más tarde me mostró un pequeño objeto oscuro, algo que parecía un chip mucho más avanzando a los que conocía yo de la Tierra. Se lo puso en la palma de la mano y me lo acercó para que pudiera cogerlo.

Cuando mis yemas rozaron la piel de su mano, sentí que la piel de mi nuca se erizó, levanté la vista y nos quedamos mirando un momento en completo silencio. 

De nuevo me encontré con su sonrisa, amplia, sincera... Evan parecía siempre dos personas distintas, la que escondía algo en su mirada y la que me trataba como el amor de su vida al sonreírme, hablar conmigo o cuidar de mí.

\- Siempre hay corriente con estos aparatitos, pero no es un peligro, tranquilo. – Cogí el chip, era mas grande de lo que imaginaba trantándose de una tecnología superior a la humana. – Es un traductor universal. Reconoce cualquier idioma, incluso aquellos que no conoce todavía, lo estudia y te hace entenderlo todo en cuestión de segundos. Aprende con cada palabra y cuando te lo quitas te da un poco de tiempo de autonomía. 

\- Vaya... creo que hay películas sobre eso.

\- ¿Películas?

Se volvió a poner el chip, que un segundo más tarde, volvía a ser algo invisible bajo la piel de su cuello. Se volvió hacia la mochila y sacó una pequeña caja que llevaba en vuelta entre telas. 

\- Eres tú el que tenía que contarme de su mundo, no al revés. 

Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta lo mucho que me dolía la cabeza, ni el hambre que tenía. Pero el horrible bicho que había visto antes, despellejado, cocinado y con las hierbas que Evan le había echado y que llevaba en la caja, olía demasiado bien como para que mi estómago no reaccionara.

\- Primero te vuelvo a curar la herida de la cabeza. – Dijo Evan colocándose de nuevo frente a mi, tan cerca, que sus ojos claros me dejaron sin aliento. ¿Me gustaban los hombres? Por como estaba reaccionando mi piel, mi corazón y mi garganta seca, casi podía decir que si. – Luego comemos, estás en shock por la amnesia, no has comido nada, luego deberías dormir y descansar.

\- No creo que pueda dormir.

\- No se como funciona esto en la Tierra, pero los niños de mi planeta...

\- ¿Cómo se llama tu mundo?

\- Tabar. – Rozó la herida de mi cabeza y volví a intentar apartarme

\- Tabar... ¿Dónde está?

\- ¿Quieres estarte quieto? – Su risa empezaba a ser un sonido realmente hermoso para mí y lograba relajarme. - Intento evitar que te suba la fiebre por culpa de cualquier bicho que se te meta ahí.

\- ¿Bicho? ¿Hay aquí bichos que...?

\- No estamos en un palacio precisamente. – Dejé caer las manos y me quedé quieto. – Gracias, me gustas más cuando me escuchas y te portas bien.

\- Tendrás que contarme también como nos hemos conocido.

Evan sonrió y asintió. Me cogió la barbilla con una mano y con la otra sacó de la mochila otra cajita. Dentro había diferentes objetos. Identifiqué algo parecido a un paquete de algodón, varias botellas de diferentes colores algunos paquetes cerrados y lo que más llamó mi atención, dos cuchillos.

Cogió uno y debió darse cuenta que me estremecía.

\- No esperarás que corte la carne o las vendas con los dientes. – Tiró de mi barbilla y me frotó la frente con el algodón.

\- Dime de que color son mis ojos. 

Evan me miró fijamente y vi que sus pupilas temblaban, estaba nervioso.

\- Azules, azules como el cielo del mediodía.

\- El cielo aquí es rojo.

\- El cielo de mi mundo. – Como empezaba a gustarme esa media sonrisa, que al final llenaba casi todo su rostro. – Es azul, el mismo que veo aquí, en tus ojos. Q

Me llevé la mano al pelo, tiré y lo miré.

\- Al menos ya se algo de mi mismo, moreno y ojos azules. 

Me entregó un pedazo de carne bien grande y él arrancó otro del animal que todavía estaba en el fuego. Devoré mi parte y vi que él también tenía bastante hambre como para comer en silencio durante un par de minutos.

Creo que aquella fue la primera vez que los dos sonreímos al mismo tiempo, durante tres segundos, tal vez más, mirándonos y por un instante creí recordarle, estaba seguro que lo conocía, aunque no podría decir nada de lo que habíamos pasado juntos.

Levanté la mano, hasta ese instante no había sentido la necesidad de tocarle, había sido un extraño, seguía siendo un extraño, pero empezaba a sentirme protegido a pesar de mi falta de memoria. Acaricié su mejilla, empezaba a notársele una barba que parecía rojiza, pero un segundo más tarde, Evan se apartó de mi, me hizo a un lado y salió de la tienda. 

Antes de que dijera nada, los dos escuchamos los motores de una gran nave que entraban en la atmósfera del planeta. 

De pronto empecé a encontrarme mal. No sabría explicar la sensación, pero me sentí mareado, mi cuerpo estaba siendo presionado hacia el suelo. Las piernas me fallaron, quise gritar, pedir ayuda, llamar la atención de Evan, que estaba demasiado concentrado en la nave espacial... una maldita nave espacial y yo no iba a verla aparecer porque estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento.

A duras penas logré arrastrar las piernas hasta la puerta de la tienda y apoyé la mano sobre el hombro de Evan. Apenas se volvió un momento, no importaba, los dos miramos la enorme plataforma que iba descendiendo. 

De ella salieron unos pequeños círculos, tantos que pude contarlos y cada uno de ellos salió disparado en diferentes direcciones.

\- Nos están buscando.

\- ¿Quién nos busca? – Pregunté concentrando todas mis fuerzas.

\- Cazadores. – Evan dio un paso atrás hacia el interior de la tienda. – Los mismos que asaltaron tu planeta después de que los representantes del Gran Consejo se hiciera visible ante los humanos. 

Intenté recordar, si tenía en la mente todo el mapa de la Tierra, sabía todo lo necesario sobre el mundo del que venía, ¿Por qué no era capaz de recordar lo que había ocurrido? Ya me dolía la cabeza, aunque no estaba seguro si era por esforzarme tanto en recordar o por la herida que Evan todavía no había podido limpiarme.

\- Hay que salir de aquí antes de que vean la tienda.

\- Evan.

\- No podemos quedarnos aquí. – Me agarró del brazo y tiró de mi. – Puede que no te acuerdes, tal vez ya no estabas en la Tierra cuando llegaron, pero te aseguro que no quieres que te suban a esa nave. Vamos.

\- Evan.

Lo más probable es que Evan notara el temblor de mi cuerpo o el momento en el que las rodillas dejaron de sostenerme, porque antes de perder el conocimiento, me sostuvo y noté que mi cabeza se apoyaba sobre su pecho.

\- Te marcaron y ahora te están buscando. – Me susurró al oído. – No te muevas, tienen sensores, también de voz. 

\- Me arde... todo por dentro.

\- Esa esa su marca, esperan hacerte gritar.

\- Lo... van... a conseguir. – gruñí, no podía esforzarme más para no gritar.

\- Entonces te alegrarás de esto cuando despiertes.

Todo se volvió negro un segundo más tarde de notar el golpe en la nuca. Un instante antes de desmayarme, sentí que Evan me colocaba en el suelo y todavía pude escuchar su voz.

\- Se que todo esto es mi culpa. Lo siento, lo siento, de verdad. Pero te sacaré de esta.


	5. Capítulo 04: George

Me gustaba ser una persona ordinaria, invisible cuando caminaba por la calle, incluso frente a otros hombres por mucho que me gustara alguien. 

Me defino como un tipo tímido, normal, del montón, al que le gusta ser del montón. Así había sido en la escuela, en mi paso por el institito. Pocos se acordarán de mi, dos amigos y algún que otro profesor con el que había hecho más amistad.

Melissa, que siempre había sido nuestra vecina y por lo tanto parecía destinada a convertise en mi amiga y Rash, el chico paquistaní que había llegado a los catorce años al instituto. No recuerdo porque se juntó a nosotros en un primer momento.

Era guapo, tenía esa sonrisa que parecía ilumnar una habitación y llamaba la atención de todos en un segundo. Cualquiera se hubiera fijado en sus penetrantes ojos de color esmeralda y siempre le envidié el cabello rizado y perfecto. 

Sí, fue mi primer crush hacia un hombre.  No es que entonces supiera lo que eso significaba, yo tenía los mismos catorce años que él y lo único que sabía era que no podía apartar la mirada del chico nuevo y no podía dejar de pensar en él.

No fue hasta casi dos años después y mucha más confianza entre nosotros que Rash me dijo que era gay, que siempre lo había sido y que ese era uno de los motivos por los que sus padres habían decidido emigrar a Londres.

Fue el primer chico, hombre en general, gay que conocía y de alguna forma, hablar con él me abrió los ojos sobre quién era yo realmente y sobretodo quien quería ser.

Que mi mejor amigo fiera gay y que yo descubriera serlo, no significa que comenzaramos a saliendo ni mucho menos. No porque él no quisiera o no lo intentara al querer besarme en casa,de sus padres mientras ellos estaban de viaje de aniversario en Escocia.

Simplemente, yo no estaba preparado para reconocer mi verdadera identidad. No quería que fuéramos un secreto, si salía con alguien tenía que ser algo natural y normal... supongo que no me gustaba lo suficiente como para dar un paso tan grande. 

Rash fue el primer chico gay que conocí, fue mi primer mejor amigo y también fue la primera persona que estoy veía llorar,  además de mi madre cuando era un crío y me caía y me hacía daño.

Todavía recuerdo ese día. Melissa no estaba en casa, tenía ensayo con su grupo de teatro y tenía el móvil apagado. Rash vivía lejos, pero desde que habíamos comenzado a ser amigos, salvabamos cualquier distancia cuando el otro nos necesitaba.

Ahora me hace gracia y me rio pero haber llorado por un motivo tan pasajero como suspender un examen. 

Vale que he dicho que me gusta ser un tipo ordinario, pero en lo que se refiere a los estudios, un notable significa haberme esforzado poco, u no suficiente era un desastre y un suspenso... el mundo se terminaba con un suspenso.

Tenía que decírselo a mis padres, enfrentarme a sus miradas decepcionados y escuchar eso de "si le hubieras pedido ayuda a tu hermano..."

Alex era dos años menor que yo, así que debería ser el quien me pidiera ayuda a mi, porque estaba haciendo los cursos que ya había hecho yo. Pero cuando nació mi hermano, tuve la desgracia de encontrarme con un pequeño genio, que sin ser superdotado y no saltarse curso, tenía una memoria prodigiosa para estudiar y lo entendía todo con un solo vistazo. Obviamente era él quien podía ayudarme con mis asignaturas y no al revés. 

Por eso, tener que decirles a mis padres que había suspendido un esencial de álgebra porque no había querido pedirle ayuda a mi hermano menor, que nunca había estudiado eso todavía, me hizo llorar desconsoladamente.

Desperté de golpe, pensando si había estado soñando o recordando. Desde luego no estaba en casa. No estaba en Londres, desde luego no estaba en mi apartamento, a menos que se hubiera convertido en una improvisada tienda de campaña y cuando mi mente se despejó un poco más mirando el escenario que tenía delante, recordé que ni siquiera me encontraba en la Tierra.

Y fuen entonces cuando a mi cerebro volvieron de golpe los recuerdos del día en el que mi vida cambió para siempre, el día en el que volví a llorar.

Muchas cosas ocurrieron aquel jueves. El mundo entero se detuvo, miró al cielo y de pronto la vida de todos dejó de ser como era la noche anterior.

Los humanos todavía tardaron un par de días a llamarlo el Día de la Llegada, el tiempo suficiente para asumir que los extraterrestres habían tomando tierra en, bueno, en La Tierra.

Cada nación, cada religión, cada comunidad, cada individuo tomó aquellos momentos a su manera. Unos con miedo, otros con curiosidad, unos creyeron que era una broma y otros lo tomaron como el fin del mundo y pusieron fin a sus vidas. Unos creyeron que era el regreso de su dios creador, otros saludaron de nuevo a quienes nos habían dado la primera tecnología. 

Todos los gobiernos de pusieron en alerta, prepararon sus ejércitos en cuanto se dieron cuenta de que una posible amenaza venía del espacio exterior y las religiones, general, contaron los días que les quedaban de vida, porque ya no podían contar sus viejas leyendas como antes; desde ese día nadie iba a creer la vieja historia de que estábamos hechos a imagen y semejanza de su dios.

En cada parte del mundo, los ciudadanos descubrieron aquella novedad en un momento diferentes. Era noche en Australia, así que muchos dormían cuando las primeras naves aparecieron sobre su cielo. Para Europa y Estados Unidos, era tarde y mañana respectivamente, así que los ojos de casi todos se elevaron hasta el cielo en cuanto vieron que algo grande atravesaba nuestra atmósfera, algo que no había creado la mano del hombre.

Justo antes de ser extraído de mi propio mundo, escuché decir que los científicos ya habían avisado a las autoridades pertinentes sobre lo que se acercaba, pero los gobiernos, semana e incluso meses atrás, no lo tomaron realmente en cuenta y no hicieron nada hasta que ya era demasiado tarde. 

Dicen también, que ese primer día, cuando los cielos de todo el mundo se cubrían de enormes naves alienígenas, hubo más suicidios que en todo el año anterior y dicen que diversos milagros imposibles se sucedieron en el mundo. Ciegos que veían por primera vez, muertos que volvían a la vida después horas de su fallecimiento y niños que de pronto, hablaban lenguas muertas o que ni siquiera existían

Por lo que respecta a mi. Podría decir que fui uno de los primeros en ver la famosa llegada, que avisé a la policía y que salvé un bebé de alguno de los muchos accidentes que se produjeron ese día en carretera. Podría decir muchas cosas de lo que hice ese día y teniendo en cuenta todo lo que pasó, nadie dudaría de mi palabra.

Pero además de ser una persona ordinaria, también soy muy sincero. No soy un atrevido, no era de los que primero levantaban la mano en clase para dar la respuesta a una pregunta del profesor, pero normalmente sabía la respuesta y cuando me preguntaban, lo decía. No me gusta exagerar o ponerme medallas que no me corresponden, por lo mismo que si la mañana de la Llegada yo estaba en la cama con fiebre, no voy a mentir al respecto. 

Muchas veces me he preguntado, desde que todo aquello ocurrió si me sentía mal por haberme perdido el día más importante de la humanidad dormitando en la cama; en realidad nada más lejos de lo correcto, porque yo mismo, un simple dependiente de Walmart que se había pedido un día de baja por principio de gripe, iba a formar parte, sin darme cuenta, del día en el que el viejo universo iba a comenzar la cuenta atrás para terminar. 

Supongo que a estas horas, si la Tierra sigue existiendo, forme o no parte ya del Consejo Intergaláctico del que tanto he oído, muchos conocerán mi nombre, aunque muy pocos tengan conocimiento de mi historia completa. 

Tal vez George se haya convertido en uno de los nombres más usados a día de hoy para llamar a las nuevas generaciones de niños o tasa vez muchos se avergüencen de usar el nombre de un simple animal de zoo para su hijo.

George, ese soy yo y esta es mi historia.

\- ¿Eres escritor de manuscritos? 

La repentina pregunta de Travis me arrancó de mis propios recuerdos y me di cuenta que había estado hablando en voz alta.

Casi había olvidado donde me encontraba y porque estaba contando aquello. Había pasado el tiempo suficiente para no pensar como era mi vida anterior; como era ser un ser humano que pasaba desapercibido en su propio mundo. Lo cierto es que había puesto un poco de imaginación a la importancia de mi persona desde que los rastreadores me habían secuestrado y probablemente pocos me echaban de menos ahora.

Esperaba que mi hermano me estuviera buscando. Alex y yo siempre hemos estado muy unidos, una vez que había aceptado que mi hermanito era mucho más inteligente que yo; aunque también es cierto que últimamente habíamos tenido un par de fuertes peleas y hacia días que no hablábamos mucho. 

Nuestra madre llevaba ya dos años en una residencia por culpa del maldito alzheimer, así que tendré suerte si por lo menos recordaba mi nombre. En cuanto a nuestro padre, no puedo decir mucho del tipo que había abandonado a su mujer con dos niños pequeños.

También contaba con Tygh, no porque me echara de menos, nunca había sido capaz de pedirle una cita por mucho que me gustara, pero como mi supervisor, tarde o temprano se daría cuenta que no estaba yendo a trabajar.

Así que, a menos que la historia de uno de los afortunados para completar la colección de especímenes del mayor zoo del universo, hubiera trascendido y llegado a la Tierra y nuestro mundo siguiera siendo el mismo, Alex habría dejado ya mi foto en alguna comisaría.

\- ¿Perdona que decías? – Tantos pensamientos amontonándose en mi cabeza, me habíaN hecho olvidar la pregunta que Travis me había hecho.

\- Imagino que no es la fiebre la que te hace hablar tan tanto, tu discurso está muy trabajado.

\- Has dicho que me concentre en algo para sentir menos el dolor y querías conocer mi historia sobre la Llegada. No he dicho que fuera corta.

Al menos Travis tenía razón en algo, moverme ahora era mucho más fácil, aunque el cuerpo entero seguía doliendo, sin duda era un malestar soportable o tal vez simplemente me estaba acostumbrando.

Es extraño como pueden llegar a sentirse todos los cambios en cada centímetro de tu cuerpo cuando te estás transformando de humano a licántropo... o como se pueda definir un hombre lobo de la otra punta del universo. Imagino que es algo similar a lo que sentimos de niños y nuestras piernas son más largas o podemos ver por encima de la mesa del comedor de un día para otro.

Todo es distinto y nuevo, las articulaciones duelen, los huesos duelen y el movimiento de cada músculo parece casi imposible. Pero lo haces porque la naturaleza humana, igual que ahora mi naturaleza era diferente.

Imagino también que los niños no sienten la necesidad por comer carne que yo tenía o lo mucho que tenía que esforzarme entre recuerdos y pensamientos para no dejar salir al animal que crecía rápidamente dentro de mi y que no haya forma de controlar. 

\- Pero te has puesto a hablar como si hubieras entrado en Trance de Sensé.

\- ¿En Trance de qué?

La forma en la que Travis se reía cuando yo no sabía algo me irritaba y no era la mejor sensación para mantenerte tranquilo. 

\- Trance de Sensé. Todos los videntes que conozco son hijos de Sensé, un viejo y extraño mundo que sólo pertenece a las historias.

\- ¿Cómo sabéis entonces que existe? ¿Cómo estáis tan seguros que no son charlatanes?

\- De la misma forma que se que no te estás inventando lo que me cuentas. Un Senseo revive recuerdos mientras los cuenta, vive el futuro que todavía no ha ocurrido y lo toca con los dedos. No es posible que un Senseo mienta.

Desde luego, yo no era el único que tenía mucho que contar. Para los terráqueos, la Llegada gue algo unkco que no nos había ocurrido nunca; para el resto del universo no era más que un planeta más en la lista. Tan solo podía preguntarme todas las maravillosas y todas las cosas temibles que existían en el universo.

\- ¿Dónde tienes pensando que vayamos desde mañana? – Pregunté mientras me cubría bien con la manta que Travis me había dejado al lado. – Supongo que no querrás que nos quedemos aquí por siempre. Este lugar parece deshabitado. 

\- No, en efecto. Mañana estará recargada la energía de nuestro motor y podré poner rumbo a mi mundo. Pero primero quiero pasar por el Consejo.

\- ¿Cómo que tu mundo? – Noté la tensión en las manos y casi pude escuchar como crujían sus tendones. – Tienes que llevarme de vuelta a La Tierra, a mi mundo.

\- No puedes volver en tu estado. 

\- ¿Mi estado? El estado en el que me encuentro es culpa tuya. – Escuché el rugido que acompañó a mis palabras y me sobresalté a mi mismo. – Me prometiste la libertad. Dijiste que aceptar que me transformaras me haría libre. – Me puse en pie, todavía me sentía demasiado débil para hacerlo, pero logré mantenerme en pie. – Ahora no se lo que soy, ni lo que seré. Se que no soy humano, pero sólo quiero regresar a mi hogar. Llévame a la Tierra y luego haz lo que te de la gana. 

\- En primer lugar no sabemos cual es la situación en tu mundo. Por lo que he visto en otros planetas recién abiertos, la situación será un completo caos para tus congéneres y los rastreadores que te cogieron no serán los únicos que se muevan libremente allí. - Travis sonaba tan tranquilo. No podía comprender como. - La veda de caza se ha abierto, los humanos son un trofeo ahora en el resto del universo y alguien como tu y yo te llevamos una diana en la frente. La Tierra es el lugar menos seguro para ti. 

Me había acercado a él y ahora le apuntaba el pecho con un dedo amenazador, pero cuando me di cuenta y mientras le escuchaba no dejé de hacerlo. Seguí mirándole con la misma dureza en mis ojos, sin miedo, como si fuera capaz de cualquier cosa.

\- Ahora mismo no puedo acercarme a La Tierra. – Travis dio un paso hacia mi obligándole a bajar la mano. 

\- No te lo estoy pidiendo.

\- No te lo estaba ofreciendo. Todas las entradas y salidas a la Tierrs estarán controladas después de lo que pasó.

Creo que no escuché sus últimas palabras. Por primera vez el lobo que había nacido en mi, tomó de verdad el control y me hizo abalanzarme sobre Travis. 

Todo está ahora confuso en mi mente, pero recuerdo que rodamos por el suelo de tierra. Yo era rápido y fuerte por mi incapacidad para controlarme pero Travis estaba acostumbrado a enfrentarse con otros lobos.

Me derribó dos veces, pero yo conseguí levantarme de nuevo, hasta seguir luchando y zafarme de sus manos.

\- ¡Llévame a casa!

\- George, no puedo entrar en la Tierra sin que me investiguen. 

Rugí y de pronto mi mano estaba en su cuello, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a dejar salir unas enormes uñas animales.

\- Si entran en la nave y te descubren verán que eres propiedad del zoo, que eres un fugitivo. Te marcaron como a todas sus propiedades. 

\- Dijiste que un lobo no es atracción para los visitantes. 

Apreté la mano sin querer y vi unas diminutas gotas de sangre brotando allí donde estaba clavando las uñas.

\- Y también dije que los especímenes no valiosos eran desechados. 

Travis se quedó donde estaba, podía matarlo, estaba seguro que no me impediría hacer nada. Tan solo me miraba, había tanta intensidad en sus ojos claros. No se trataba de miedo ni nada parecido, no temía por su vida, pero estaba preocupado por mi.

\- Dijiste que me habían echado por que ya no era valioso.

\- El mordisco te dejó muy débil, tuve que actuar rápido si quería salvarte la vida.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

Disminuí la presión sobre su cuello mientras le escuchaba y esperaba su respuesta. 

\- Evité que te mataran o tal vez ellos creían que ya estabas muerto y dejaron ahí tirado, pero para ello tuve que escapar y huir contigo.

\- ¿Qué hiciste qué?... ¿Me sacaste del vertedero?

Me sentí de nuevo febril, pero logré contenerme, a duras penas eso sí. Me incorporé y me quedé sentado, con la espalda apoyada en la pared de metal.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que estábamos en una nave. No sabía cuando habíamos llegado allí o cuanto  había pasado desde que casi le había rajado la yugular.  Ese pensamiento concentró mi mente el tiempo suficiente para relajarme.

Mire un momento a mi alrededor y me percaté de que la sala disponía de varias puertas, todas ellas cerradas y ventanas a ambos lados, que daban al espacio exterior en el que estábamos navegando. 

En el medio de la sala había una gran mesa rectangular, con seis, no, ocho sillas vacías. Aunque no sabía como era el resto de la nave, debía ser un lugar grande.

En una de las puertas había un símbolo que no me era del todo desconocido y entonces me di cuenta de lo que era y de lo que significaba.

Como había hecho la otra vez, dejé que mi mente viajara sola al pasado.

No me encontraba nada bien cuando aquellos recolectores entraron en mi apartamento. Supongo que fue simple casualidad, había otra gente en las puertas vecinas, en los pisos de arriba, abajo. Pero decidieron que por algún por algún motivo mi apartamento era mejor.

Me abracé a mis rodillas al recordar el fatídico momento y los acontecimientos a su alrededor.

Dormía aunque estar despierto no habría cambiado nada de aquella mañana. Tal vez la fiebre si que cambió algo, ese primer pensamiento de que estaba soñando o que tenía alucinaciones. Tal vez si hubiera estado más consciente me habría dado cuenta de que había un ser parecido a cualquier humano, pero que definitivamente no era humano porque abultada el doble, aporreando mi puerta, seguramente... lo cierto es que aunque no me hubiera enfrentado a él desde el primer momento, si habría intentado salir corriendo o... poco importa ahora lo que podría haber hecho entonces, lo que debería haber hecho o lo que me dejé de hacer.

Claro está que entonces no sabía lo que era un recolector o un rastreador, desconocía, como la mayoría de los humanos de la Tierra la existencia de vida más allá de nuestro cielo.

Por eso, desconocía también la fuerza que esos tienen. No es que hubiera podido enfrentarme a él y vencerle en ninguna circunstancia, pero con fiebre, casi deshidratado y con lo poco que había comido los últimos dos días, un par de golpes por parte de aquel gigante de casi dos metros y ya no podía ponerme en pie. 

\- Recuerdo bien su expresión, un rostro casi animal. Ya sabes como son tus... ¿Hermanos?

\- Los recolectores son lobos, como yo, es cierto. – Travis se sentó a mi lado y me ofreció un nuevo pedazo de carne. No tenía hambre, pero de algún modo lo necesitaba. No pregunté, ya sabía que se trataba de mi transformación. – Pero son más como tú, transformados. Los recolectores no son lobos naturales.

Me puse tenso ante esa idea. Sabía muy bien que nada me haría llegar a ser una de esas criaturas, pero parecerme en algo a... a esa cosa me ponía el vello de punta. 

Vestía con una mezcla de pieles de animal a la espalda y una ropa de cuero negro, si es que el cuero existen en estos mundos lejanos. 

En el cinturón llevaba un par de armas, una que podría denominar pistola, y un cuchillo de dos filos de color azulado. Desconocía entonces que estaba hecho de cierto hierro líquido que la luz de algunas lunas endurece.

Sus dos metros de altura estaban perfectamente compensados por su espalda ancha, un enorme rectángulo con piernas gruesas como dos troncos de roble, que caminaba hacia mi, mientras permanecía en el suelo. 

\- Recuerdo que me dijo algo pero ni entonces ni ahora comprendo el idioma... ¿Qué idioma hablan los recolectores? ¿Hay acaso un idioma recolector?

\- Es difícil de decir. No es que dejen de hablar el idioma que hablen antes de ser convertido, pero digamos que su nuevo instinto les hace hablar de una forma más simple, burda y llena de obscenidades que sólo ellos entienden al final.

\- ¿Quieres decir que yo acabaré como esa cosa?

Travis se echó a reír y me miró de arriba abajo, volvió a reír y me puso una mano en el hombro.

\- Tranquilo, por eso no te preocupes, digamos que no das la talla para ser uno de ellos. – No estaba seguro si eso era algo bueno o debía darme por ofendido. - Además cuando son ellos los que convierten, es su sangre la que porta esta agresividad que viste en tu casa. Normalmente elijen sujetos... más adeptos que tu para el trabajo que se les encomienda.

El dolor regresó de nuevo a mi interior. Ahora, al menos sabía de lo que se trataba, pero eso no cambiaba el miedo que me daba la idea. Me estaba convirtiendo y según lo que me había dicho Travis, lo peor todavía estaba por venir. 

No dije nada, no quería seguir comiendo carne cruda y si él no me provocaba, tal vez no terminaba intentando matarlo una vez más.

Pero dolía tanto, casi podía imaginar alguien arrancándome los intestinos desde dentro y eso no se acercaba ni lejanamente a mi sufrimiento. 

Cerré los ojos, los apreté un momento, pero el rostro de aquel recolector, aquella bestia, mirándome desde lo alto, me obligó a abrirlos de nuevo y encontrarme con la mirada azul de Travis. 

\- Sigue hablando. – Me dijo escuetamente y me lanzó una botella de agua a las manos. – Ya sabes que te tranquiliza y hace que el tiempo pase más rápido mientras te concentras en algo. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo para que te des cuenta que no voy con malas intenciones?

Suspiré, a cada instante que pasaba se me hacia más difícil concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera los cambios que sentía en mi cuerpo. Pero aún así me esforcé todavía un poco más y el recolector bloqueando la puerta de mi casa apareció en mi cabeza. 

\- Espera. – Desperté en el presente de nuevo. Desconocía como exactamente, pero Travis comenzaba a dominar mi mente. – Quiero que me enseñes tus garras.

\- ¿Mis qué?

Casi me eché a reír pero la mirada dura y firme de Travis, me dio a entender que no me estaba tomando el pelo.

\- No tengo garras. – Le mostré mis dos manos, tenía las uñas rotas, no es que un zoo en medio del universo tuviera sesiones de manicura todos las semanas. - ¿Lo ves? No tengo garras. 

Antes de poder reaccionar en cualquier forma, Travis me agarró del cuello con una sola mano y levantándose a una velocidad casi vertiginosa, me izó del suelo y de pronto el aire dejó de entrar en mis pulmones.

La vista se me nubló en cuestión de segundos y de pronto ya no estaba allí, de pronto volvía a estar en mi apartamento, en el suelo, con una bestia medio humana medio animal delante de mi.

Lo vi agarrarme del mismo modo, sujetarme del cuello y cuando intenté liberarme, luchando con manos y pies, lo único que conseguí fue sentir más dolor en mi cuello. 

Dijo algo, gruñidos, gritos, sonidos guturales e incluso me escupió en la cara. Me golpeó la cabeza contra la pared y tras abrir de nuevo la puerta, me lanzó al suelo del pasillo.

Incluso aturdido, vi y escuché puertas que se abrían y cerraban casi automáticamente por el miedo a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Nadie salió, nadie me ayudó cuando el recolector caminó a fuertes zancadas que hicieron resonar el suelo, hacia mi. Nadie escuchó mis plegarias, nadie se interesó por mis gemidos cuando el recolector me agarró del brazo y grité sintiendo que estaba a punto de rompérmelo. 

Entonces comprendí que nada ni nadie me salvaría. Aquella bestia me estaba llevando hasta la ventana que había al fondo del pasillo. Si quería podía tirarme al vacío, incluso aunque yo no sabía que podía haberle hecho de serio para que deseara matarme. 

Y me lanzó, sentí el miedo, el vértigo de la caída al vacío, la visión del suelo que se acercaba a mi. Pero en lugar de llegar abajo y morir por el esparcimiento de mi cerebro, mi cuerpo se topó con algo duro, una superficie metálica sobre la que caí, invisible en un primer momento, pero que pronto se convirtió en cuatro paredes cerradas, una estancia toda ella metálica, cerrada, pequeña, sin puertas ni ventanas. 

En medio de la nada, en medio del cielo de Londres había una aeronave. Yo me encontraba dentro, atrapado, secuestrado, herido y dolorido.

Travis gritó, gimió, no estoy seguro que fue lo que me sacó en esa ocasión de los recuerdos, pero cuando volví a la realidad, mis manos, manchadas de sangre y donde deberían estar mis uñas, me encontré unas garras que más parecían de un lobo, un enorme perro, una bestia al fin y al cabo, que habían tomado forma, todas ellas envueltas en sangre.

Junto a eso, la ropa de Travis rasgada, y en su costado una herida, en forma de cinco agujeros, que sin darme siquiera cuenta le había inflingido yo.

\- ¡Joder! – Grité yo y casi de un salto pese a lo mal que me encontraba, me puse en pie y me aleje de Travis, aunque no podía apartar la mirada de esa horrible herida que yo mismo le habían hecho. – Yo... lo siento, - balbuceé. - lo siento. Yo no... no... ¿Te hecho yo eso?

Travis apoyó la mano en la pared y llevándose la otra al costado, volvió a gruñir. En un segundo estaba manchada de sangre.

\- Tienes que comenzar a confiar un poco más en mi. – Dijo mientras su rostro mostraba una expresión de dolor. – No era mi intención asustarte, tenía que hacer despertar a tu lobo interior. – Caminó hacia mi, intentando disimular la repentina debilidad de su cuerpo. – El miedo es la forma más rápida. 

\- ¿Y la forma más rápida de hacer que estás cosas desaparezcan? – Dije sin de mirar las garras en mi mano temblorosa.

\- Relajarte.

\- Suena fácil.

Reí nervioso, no sólo por la situación en la que me encontraba, sino porque fue entonces que me di cuenta que era cierto, yo había cambiado, yo era diferente, ya no era humano.


	6. Capítulo 05: Evan

Klein dormía a mi lado. Un encuentro con rastreadores te deja fatal, si es tu primera vez, duermes durante media jornada, la cabeza te duele como si te hubieran dado patadas y tardas en ser capaz de hablar por aquellas cosas, los zumbadores, que adormecen todas tus capacidades.

En cierto modo, que quedara inconsciente fue lo mejor que podía pasarle. Cualquiera se aterroriza al encontrarse delante un rastreador, su aspecto parece sacado de las peores pesadillas y si gritaba con uno, sus compañeros vendrían a por él.

Lo cubrí con mi cuerpo, temía que su olor atrajera de todas formas a quienes le buscaban y me quedé muy quieto mientras esos monstruos entraban en la nave y lo registraban todo en busca del rastro de Klein y cuando me sentí seguro para moverme, pensando que ya se habían marchado, lo llevé hasta una cueva, un lugar seguro donde pasar la noche y donde él pudiera recuperarse.

Me había pasado un buen rato mirándole respirar, mirándole dormir, mirándole soñar, hacía poco que había descubierto que hablaba en sueños y a cada segundo que pasaba, yo me sentía más culpable. 

Que quede claro que nada de lo que había pasado hasta ese momento era algo que yo había preparado; ni el accidente de la nave, ni la pérdida de memoria de mi actual compañero, ni que hubiera tenido que inventarme una historia creíble para contar a Klein... bueno eso si que fue un poco mi culpa, pero el miedo fue más fuerte. 

Digamos que aprovecho las oportunidades, que no quiere decir que sea un oportunista. No soy un mal tipo, ningún villano, que para esos hay muchos por la galaxia y te aseguro que no tengo nada que ver con ellos. Vivo el momento, voy donde puedo, hago lo que me dejan y evito meterme en problemas. Lo que no sabía en ese momento era que proteger a Klein, tenerlo simplemente a mi lado, me iba a meter en más problemas de los que jamás habría imaginado.

Klein... bonito nombre había inventado para alguien que no sabía ni como se llamaba, que no sabía de donde venía y que me había caído, literalmente del cielo. Sabía que me odiaría una vez que recordara lo ocurrido; pero por el momento estaba conmigo, me seguía, se fiaba de mi y parecía dispuesto a dejar que cuidara de él.

Tampoco me hacía sentir especialmente bien haber tenido que golpearle y dejarle inconsciente, pero se como trabajan los rastreadores y el dolor interior que sentía Klein antes de perder el conocimiento, no tenía comparación a lo que hubiera sentido después. 

¿Piensas que fui yo quien le hice perder la memoria porque le di un golpe demasiado fuerte en la cabeza? A lo mejor tienes razón o a lo mejor ya había perdido la memoria por culpa del accidente de la nave que lo transportaba. No lo se, pero cuando un grupo de rastreadores va detrás de ti, no tienes mucho tiempo para tomar decisiones.

Esos tipos saben como hacer su trabajo, el nombre no lo tienen en vano y la verdad es que se queda corto. Los rastreadores buscan, encuentran y atrapan, siempre atrapan, porque cuando lo hacen, el castigo para ellos es . Son depredadores despiadados, carentes de sentimientos y capaces de cualquier cosa por cobrar la recompensa que hay sobre una presa.

Sus métodos son implacables; dolor, mucho dolor. Juegan con todas las formas posibles de dolor que ya sean seres humanos o cualquier otra especie de este universo puede soportar sin llegar a matarlo. Todo es válido para obtener respuestas y recompensas.

Puedo decir que hasta el momento he sido lo bastante afortunado de no caer en manos de ninguna banda de rastreadores, pero por lo visto Klein no había tenido la misma suerte justo antes de que yo lo encontrara.

Por algún motivo que la amnesia de Klein no me ha permitido saber todavía, mi compañero de viaje había levantado las alarmas de al menos tres patrullas de rastreadores, lo que significaba tener detrás de él a todos los rastreadores de al menos, la mitad del cuadrante. No sabía lo que un humano a simple vista irrelevante, podía significar para ese gente, pero se habían convertido en bestias de presa a su alrededor.

Si te preguntas que pinto yo en esta historia, puedo decirte que fui sincero al decirle que mi nombre es Evan, al menos es el que me puse al escaparme de mi última casa y borrar mi identidad original. También es cierto que a veces me apropio de cosas que no son mías pero en mi defensa debo decir que, normalmente, esas cosas están abandonadas o quien las tiene no se las perece. Así, entenderéis que llamarme ladrón es un poco excesivo y aquellos que me apodan el chatarrero... creo que es bastante humillante.

Encontrar a Klein fue pura casualidad o tal vez cosa del destino; no lo sé. Personalmente no creo en las casualidades, la vida me ha demostrado que nada me ha ocurrido porque sí y en cuanto al destino a ciertos dioses rijan nuestras vidas; no se, ¿Que dios podría preocuparse por alguien tan insignificante como yo?

Tal vez sea yo el que no quiera pensar que la muerte de mis padres no sirvió para nada, que pasar buena parte de mi infancia y adolescencia dando tumbos, me enseñó a ser más independiente, a estar preparado para acabar en un par de prisiones.

Así que prefiero pensar que tampoco fue casualidad dar con una nave estrellada en mitad del desierto que yo estaba inspeccionando en busca de, digamos, nuevas provisiones. Ni que lo fue encontrar a un pobre desgraciado saliendo de entre el amasijo de hierros, moviéndose atontado, las manos atadas, con algunas heridas, la ropa, un uniforme de presidario, hecha trizas, deambulando de un lado para otro con la mirada perdida. 

En ese momento, siendo los dos únicos seres vivos en buena parte de aquel planeta, asumí que debía ocuparme de él si no quería que su muerte segura cayera sobre mi cabeza.

También en ese momento llegué a la conclusión de que no tengo madera de héroe.

Me acerqué a él, intenté hablarle, sin pensar que viniendo de planetas diferentes, probablemente no entendería mis palabras y lo único que vería de mi, sería un tipo con armas en el cinturón, que le amenazaba. No se lo tomó muy bien y antes de que yo pudiera detenerle, cogió un palo de hierro que encontró en el suelo a su lado y comenzó a moverlo haciendo aspavientos delante de mi. Gritó, creo que quería meterme miedo, pero tambaleándose y con una herida ya en la cabeza, solo consiguió darme lástima.

Di gracias porque no fuera ningún tipo de soldado ni guerrero y que sus reflejos estaban minados por todo lo que había ocurrido con la nave estrellada. Así que no tuve problemas en esquivar sus golpes

No quería golpearle, lo juro, no era mi intención lastimarle más, pero era eso o dejar que él me diera un golpe en la cara con la barra. No quería golpearle a él, solo desarmarle, calmarle y tratar de comunicarme con él. ¿Lo conseguí realmente? Sí pero mal, porque tropezó, se revolvió asustado, intentó golpearme otra vez y yo también me asusté y solo se me ocurrió coger lo primero que encontré en el suelo y le dio un golpe.

Cayó al suelo, no pensaba haber sido tan agresivo, pero lo dejé inconsciente.

No sé de dónde venía la nave de los rastreadores, ni lo que le había pasado durante el viaje, pero sí que tuvieron que hacer un aterrizaje forzoso en un planeta fronterizo y después de ver el estado de la nave; no me cabe ninguna duda que estaban escapando de algo y no les había ido bien.

Mientras Klein dormía, investigué los restos de su nave. Lo primero que llamó mi atención, fue la imagen que habían diseñado en los costados de la nave. Se veía un poco mal después del terrible aterrizaje, pero se podía ver todavía el escudo de las autoridades del Consejo. Era una prisión volante y su sola presencia me puso el vello de punta; demasiadas veces me había encontrado dentro de una de esas, encadenado, detenido y procesado, como para sentirme cómodo.

Como odio ese maldito pájaro de ojos blancos que te mira y garras enormes dispuestas a atraparte, que parece perseguirte hasta en sueños. Desde luego, la justicia del Consejo no busca ser amistosa con nadie y sus uniformes negros, sus cascos completamente opacos, cerrados, que deshumanizaban a sus agentes, así lo demostraban.

Entré con miedo, no lo negaré; esperando encontrarme agentes armados, soldados o presos moviéndose como muertos vivientes después de estrellarse la nave. Por fortuna sabía que no habría ningún rastreador, para los soldados y agentes del consejo, son considerados igualmente criminales y tratan de mantenerse alejados de una nave prision.

Pero en lugar de eso, el lugar estaba completamente vacío, en lo que a vida se trataba, porque estaba llena de cajas tiradas por el suelo, colgando de las paredes, trajes de emergencia que no habían llegado a ser usados, un par de ordenadores rotos y lo que parecía ser el mando de control de toda la vez que tenía un enorme hierro clavado en la mitad, como si de su corazón se tratara.

En cuanto a guardias o soldados, vi al menos dos cadáveres, no me acerqué a ellos para comprobar si estaban vivos, su aspecto era bastante malo, uno con las tripas a la vista y el otro con una brecha enorme en la cabeza, como para pensar que estaban vivos. Había un par de cuerpos más, presos, por las esposas en las muñecas, muertos también. El entonces desconocido que había visto salir a duras penas de la nave, parecía haber sido el único afortunado en salir con vida del accidente.

Me acerqué al cuadro de mandos, con la esperanza y la curiosidad de que todavía funcionara, lo suficiente para poder ver de donde venía, cual era su destino real y que le había hecho estrellarse en suelo de Sort. Apreté un par de botones, nada ocurrió. No soy ningún experto en máquinas y desde luego lo mío no son las naves espaciales y sus diferentes sistemas internos. 

Ponme a uno desconocido delante y antes de que se ponga el sol conozco toda su vida, si me pone muy fácil, me invita también a cenar, pero cuando se trata de cachibaches mecánicos, ni hablar. 

Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, apreté unos cuantos botones más y de repente los controles de la nave se iluminaron delante de mi.

\- Bienvenido agente Devile. - Dijo una voz femenina salida del cuadro de mandos. - Mis controles dicen que hemos sufrido algunos problemas de navegación. ¿Está todo en orden agente Devile?

\- Ehm... todo correcto. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Su voz suena extraña agente Devile.

\- Estoy resfriado.

\- Oh, lamento escuchar eso agente. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarle?

\- ¿Podrías recordarme nuestro destino? Eso me ayudaría mucho.

\- Por supuesto agente. Nos dirigimos a Sayud, todavía nos quedan tres jornadas de viaje, pero veo que mis sistemas tienen serios daños que debemos resolver antes de retomar el viaje.

\- ¿Sayud? ¿Estamos llevando a los prisioneros directamente al consejo? ¿podrías recordarme el motivo?

\- Es la orden encomendada a esta nave. Desconozco el motivo, el estado de uno de los prisioneros es restringido hasta para mi. La orden fue enviada desde el planeta... todavía no tiene denominación oficial.

\- Un planeta nuevo, interesante. Habrá que echarle un vistazo.

\- Tenga cuidado con los prisioneros, agente. En mi sistema aparece que son peligrosos, rebeldes al sistema. Han atacado a varios de los emisarios al planeta sin nombre.

Miré a mi alrededor, los dos prisioneros muertos no serían un peligro y el tercero, aquel que había quedado inconsciente fuera de la nave tampoco me pareció una amenaza para mi, así que me relajé.

\- Cuéntame algo más sobre lo ocurrido en este planeta nuevo.

\- Los archivos están restringidos para un agente de nivel 4, lo siento agente Devile.

\- ¿Puedes decirme lo que le pasó a la nave para terminar aquí, tan lejos de su ruta prevista?

\- Lo lamento agente Devile, también eso está fuera de su rango.

\- Es igual. Gracias, ya puedes... Ya puedes, ¿Que tengo que decirte para que te desconectes?

\- Es hora de dormir.

\- Es... ¿De verdad? Muy bien entonces. Es hora de dormir,

\- Buenas noches agente Devile.

Me sentí extraño cuando la nave volvió a quedarse en silencio. Decidí revisar todo lo que pude por si había algo interesante, comida, artilugios mecánicos o industriales para vender; las armas de los agentes muertos también serían útiles para hacer trueques o para cambiar las mías.

En cuanto tuve todo lo que podía serme de utilidad, como un animal de carga a punto de reventar, salí de la nave y volví a donde había dejado al prisionero herido. Temí por un momento que se hubiera escapado y quisiera atacarme de nuevo, pero lo encontré en el suelo, tendido y justo cuando comenzaba a despertar.

Es ahora cuando puedo decir que no manejé la situación como debía y tal vez podría haber intentado hablar y razonar un poco más antes de golpearle, por segunda vez, con la culata de uno de los rifles de los agentes.

Se despertó de golpe gritando un nombre.

\- ¡George!

Se puso en pie, incluso con las manos atadas, aturdido. Sin embargo, un instante más tarde cayó al suelo de nuevo. Una pequeña nube de polvo explotó bajo su peso y protestó al no poder incorporarse de nuevo. Me acerqué lentamente de la misma forma que lo haría alguien que se estuviera enfrentando a una bestia salvaje herida.

Se parecía mucho a mi, casi podía decir que éramos de la misma especie, pero sus ojos eran más grandes que los míos y de un color que no había visto jamás. ¿Ojos azules? Un yum como yo, ya se habría quedado ciego con un color de ojos así. Había otros pequeños cambios entre él y yo, entre su especie y los yum, nada que no pasara desapercibido para cualquiera que nos mirara, menos para un yum con mi olfato. La especie a la que perteneciera aquel humano, tenía un aroma especialmente fuerte y atrayente, al mismo tiempo para mi.

No sabía lo que "George" significaba, pero debía ser algo realmente importante para él. No paraba de forcejear con las esposas y parecía capaz de hacerse daño con tal de liberarse.

\- No se si me entiendes. – Le dije mientras me acercaba lentamente a él, con las manos levantabas, pero seguro de tener a mano la maza de los rastreadores muertos que había encontrado en la nave. – Pero si me lo permites, puedo liberarte. Soy experto en cerraduras de todo tipo.

Tal y como ya esperaba, no entendió, porque en cuanto me arrodillé en el suelo para intentar liberarle, se revolvió como un animal herido, me dio un patada en las costillas y a punto estuvo de clavarme la rodilla en el estómago, pero me aparté a tiempo.

Le empujé contra el suelo y aun así, seguía haciendo fuerza; escuché que protestaba al notar la tierra rascándole la mejilla, pero no dejaba de intentar liberarse. Tanto luchó contra mí, que logró darme otra patada, en el pecho esta vez, un golpe lo bastante fuerte como para dejarme sin respiración. Caí al suelo, mientras él se incorporaba, con una agilidad que parecía difícil con las manos atadas a la espalda.

Se lanzó contra mi. Como fue capaz de hacerlo, no lo se. De donde sacó la fuerza, tampoco, ni mucho menos como fue capaz de hacerme sentir tanto terror cuando él estaba maniatado y yo. Hice mal, lo se, pero quien no le daría un golpe, en defensa propia, al extraño que convertido en un animal furioso quiere, como mínimo morderte el brazo.

Así que, eso fue lo que hice, saqué la maza que había sacado de la nave estrellada y antes de poder pensarlo dos veces, le golpeé en la cabeza. Si fui yo el que le la amnesia o era algo que iba a ocurrir de todos modos, no lo se, pero el sentimiento de culpa está ahí conmigo.

Tuve que quitarme al tipo de encima cuando lo dejé inconsciente aplastándome. Lo miré y por un momento temí haberle hecho un daño irreversible, de haberlo matado, pero respiraba, con una brecha en la frente que comenzaba a sangrar, pero al menos estaba vivo.

Sé muy bien cómo responden los rastreadores cuando una nave del consejo cae. No son vehículos suyos y no les preocupaba, hasta que el consejo les daba vía libre para investigar, a su modo, lo que había ocurrido con una nave siniestrada. Pesquisas a su modo, interrogatorios a su modo, desapariciones de sospechosos y diversión sin fin para ellos. 

Sabía también que pronto mandarían otra nave y esta vez llena de rastreadores, al menos una, posiblemente más. No nos dejarían vivos a ninguno de los dos cuando pensaran que habíamos estrellado la nave. Así que debíamos desaparecer de ahí, escondernos por lo menos, antes de que llegaran.

Di gracias porque el hombre al que acababa de herir no fuera muy pesado y moverle fue realmente fácil. También agradecí encontrarme en un planeta rocoso lleno de cuevas y sitios donde esconderse. Tuve que arrastrarle, luego me di cuenta que tal vez alguno de los rasguños que tenía en las manos y en la cara eran nuevos y se los había provocado yo, por fortuna no podía culparme de ello, porque estaba inconsciente y no se había dado cuenta.

No se le puede pedir que sea delicado alguien que se ha criado solo, en la calles, entre ciudades, en diferentes planetas, escondiéndose en naves de carga y haciéndose pasar por cadete, ayudante de mecánico, que nunca ha conocido a su padre y que solo conoce a su madre por el colgante que encontraron conmigo.

Soy huérfano, pero que nadie llore por mí, que nadie sienta pena por el pobre niño que no ha tenido una buena educación, que no ha pisado una escuela rica, una universidad de élite. No quiero lástima, porque si digo la verdad, me considero alguien afortunado. Tal vez no lo parecía en ese momento; en un planeta desértico, cuidando de un fugitivo inconsciente, escapando de los rastreadores; pero no hay nada que mejore ser un hombre libre, no depender de nadie y ante nadie. No conocer horarios, ni obligaciones, cojo le que necesito, cuando me hace falta, yo mismo escojo donde vivir. Seguridad no tengo ninguna, aunque ahora tenía la seguridad absoluta de que encargarme del preso, me iba a traer problemas.

Klein despertó poco antes del amanecer y verle abrir los ojos dio por terminado mi momento de recordar. Apenas abrió los ojos protestó con gesto dolorido, volvió a cerrarlos y colocó de lado, haciéndose un ovillo. Se llevó una mano a la frente, la otra la apretó contra su estómago.

Todavía tardó unos instantes en volver completamente en sí y le dejé hacerlo poco a poco, porque conocía esa sensación. Los zumbadores de rastreo podían dejar fuera de combate hasta la mente más fuerte y he conocido gente que ha tardado días en volver a oír con normalidad. Conocía esa sensación de mareo, la de sentirse aturdido, fuera de lugar.

\- ¿Me estoy muriendo? – Murmuró entre dientes. – Porque me siento como si me estuviera muriendo. - Se incorporó lentamente y se arrastró hasta poder apoyar la espalda en la pared de la cueva. - ¿Cómo... cuándo hemos llegado aquí?

\- No hace mucho tiempo, has despertado más rápido de lo que esperaba y parece que tu organismo se recupera veloz.

\- ¿Quién era esa gente?

\- Rastreadores, agentes del consejo que hacen los trabajos más sucios, en el mejor de los casos que...

No dije nada más y dejé de prestar atención a Klein. 

Cuando digo que los rastreadores son buenos en su trabajo, no exagero. 

Había pasado casi todo un día desde que habíamos escapado de la nave estrellada, aquellos rastreadores que habían llegado para investigar ni siquiera sabían que estábamos en ese planeta, no nos buscaban, no esperaban que hubiera habido un superviviente del accidente y de pronto, en el interior de una de las muchas cuevas que inundaban el planeta, estaba mirando a los ojos de una de esas cosas.


	7. Klein

Casi prefería estar inconsciente antes que tener que encontrarme con aquel horrendo rostro. Por un lado veía rasgos humanos, o por lo menos lo habían sido en algún momento de su pasado, porque ahora era difícil distinguirlos bajo las cicatrices que apenas le dejaban abrir el ojo derecho, que habían deformado su boca y que marcaban el lugar donde habían estado su oreja izquierda. También debajo del cuello del chaleco, que parecía estar hecho de piel de algún ser vivo sin curtir demasiado, se veían otras marcas, dientes y garras. 

\- ¿Qué... es... eso? 

\- ¿Recuerdas que te he hablado sobre los rastreadores? – Musitó Evan en voz baja. – Pues aquí tienes uno. 

\- Es horrible. 

La bestia, porque no estaba seguro si aquella cosa tenía capacidad de hablar, gruñó o hizo extraños sonidos que no fui capaz de reconocer. Se mantuvo donde estaba, los pies o zarpas o lo que fuera que había dentro de aquellas enormes plataformas que podían aplastar hasta el hueso más duro se movieron con tants fuerza sobre el suelo que casi sentí que temblaba debajo de mi. 

Tenía unos largos colmillos que sobresalían ligeramente de su boca, dándole un aspecto todavía más animalesco, además del poco cabello con el que contaba y la fina capa de vello que parecía cubrir toda su anatomía. 

Me fije un momento en su ropa, además del chaleco, abierto a la altura del vientre, llevaba un pantalón que parecía hecho de cuero o algo similar, también me destacó que estaba hecho de remiendos, o la criatura no tenía mucho dinero para comprarse ropa o la estética era el menor de sus problemas. 

Las armas, por otro lado, no las escondía, cuchillos ajustados a los muslos, una especie de enorme pistola en la cintura y lo que yo llamaría un rifle de asalto a la espalda, para colmo llevaba guantes con pinchos en las manos. 

\- Dime que es más amigable de lo que parece por su apariencia. – Dije sin apartar la mirada de la bestia. 

\- Es mucho menos amigable de lo que parece por su apariencia. 

\- Justo lo que pensaba. ¿Qué hacemos? 

No quería sonar asustado, pero en realidad me sentía terriblemente amedrentado mirando a mi primer extraterrestre de aspecto no humano. No era el ejemplo más bonito y casi me daba ganas de vomitar, pero no era el momento de dejarse llevar por las emociones. 

\- ¿Cómo son tus dotes de combate? 

La pregunta de Evan casi me hizo reír, pero no era el momento de hacerlo y mucho menos de apartar la mirada del rastreador. 

\- Te recuerdo que no se quien soy, pero algo me dice que lo mío no es el enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. ¿Las tuyas? 

\- Si salir corriendo en el momento en el que veo aparecer un rastreador puede ser considerado dote de combate, entonces sí. 

\- ¿Y entonces? – Pregunté cada vez más nervioso, sobretodo porque el rastreador no se había movido desde que se había plantado delante de nosotros. – Echamos a correr y esperamos ser más rápidos que él. 

\- Jamás seríamos más rápidos que un rastreador, - Desconozco si fue consciente de hacerlo, pero Evan me agarró de la muñeca y me obligó a ponerme detrás de él. Supuse que debía apreciarme mucho, para cuidar de mi e interponerse para que el rastreador no pudiera llegar a mi. Si al menos supiera si me interesaban los hombres o no. – Mucho menos a esta distancia. Si viene a por nosotros, nuestra única opción es enfrentarnos a él y esperar que cometa algún error. 

\- Eso no ha sonado bien. 

\- No esperaba que lo hiciera. ¿Estás preparado? 

\- ¿Preparado para qué? – Pregunté, sabiendo ya que la respuesta no me iba a gustar. 

No tuve ocasión de preguntar que quería decir con eso. No imaginaba que mi rescatador tuviera tanta fuerza, tiró de mi y me lanzó contra el rastreador. Casi perdí el equilibrio, pero logré no caer al suelo. 

En mi defensa debo decir que todavía estaba algo afectado por el golpe en la cabeza y porque casi me había caído en la cabeza una nave estrellada. Por ello no fui capaz de apartarme antes de que rastreador alargara un brazo y una potente mano me rodeara el cuello y me estampara contra la pared de roca. 

Protesté o por lo menos lo intenté, aunque estoy casi seguro que no salió ningún sonido de mi garganta cuando el golpe me dejó sin aire en los pulmones. 

Lo único que pude hacer, fue mirar fijamente a Evan, aunque ahora no se si fue para pedirle ayuda o porque tenía ganas de matarle. 

\- ¿Es a él a quien estás buscando verdad? – Increpó Evan al rastreador. 

La criatura, ni siquiera cuando lo tenía tan cerca fui capaz de distinguir que tipo de criatura estaba a punto de matarme, se volvió hacia él, pero no me dejó ir y eso que no estaba haciendo demasiada fuerza en mi cuello; si quisiera, solo tenía que apretar un poco más para matarme. 

\- Vamos, se sincero, no has venido aquí para atrapar a un ladrón común y corriente como yo. ¿verdad que no? – Evan dio un paso más hacia el rastreador. – Tus jefes te han mandado para pillar al prisionero fugado. 

Me esforcé por protestar. ¿Qué era eso de un prisionero fugado? ¿Es que acaso Evan sabía cosas de mi que no me había dicho todavía? ¿O se trataba de una estrategia para llamar simplemente la atención del rastreador? 

Agarré con las manos la mano del rastreador, pero mucha fuerza que le puse, ni se inmutó, ni siquiera se volvió hacia mí, se le veía muy interesado en lo que le estaba diciendo Evan. Además a cada segundo que pasaba, notaba que las fuerzas me iban abandonando poco a poco. 

\- Mira amigo, - Mientras seguía hablando, Evan fue caminando paso a paso hacia el rastreador y yo. - a mi me da igual lo que hagáis con él, pero si te soy sincero, me vendría bien un salto hasta mi planeta, mi nave se ha quedado sin combustible y a saber cuando vuelve a pasar alguien por este mundo muerto. 

\- Serás... traidor. – Logré decir a duras penas, aunque ya notaba que no tenía aire en mi interior para respirar, como para intentar hablar. 

\- Eh, no me malinterpretes, me caes bien, me gustas, eso es cierto, pero aquí hace demasiado frío por las noches y seguro, además, que nuestro nuevo amigo me da una buena recompensa por tu cabeza. 

Lo tenía tan cerca ahora que su tuviera fuerzas para hacerlo, le habría escupido en la cara, pero ya me costaba demasiado mantener los ojos abiertos y encima el rastreador había decidido torturarme un poco más y me levantó del suelo, por lo que entendí lo que significa morir en la horca, como en la antigüedad. 

Y de pronto, un cuchillo apareció clavado en el cuello del rastreador, que me dejó caer de golpe. 

La espalda me ardía, no quería pensar el estado de mi columna vertebral. Me llevé una mano al cuello, con la otra me froté la parte de atrás de la cabeza, obviamente me la había golpeado con la pared de roca. Sin embargo, nada de lo que me ocurría a mí tuvo verdadera relevancia cuando el rastreador empezó a gemir mientras se estremecía y daba vueltas intentando sacarse el cuchillo del cuello y su sangre, de un horrible color negruzco, saltaba por todas partes y manchaba el suelo y la pared de roca, por no hablar de mi, de arriba abajo. 

Tardó más de lo que me hubiera gustado ver y escuchar en caer al suelo y morir, entre terribles estertores, pero cuando por fin se hizo el silencio entre Evan y yo, los oídos todavía me retumbaban con sus gritos. 

Evan se aproximó a la bestia, le dio una patada en el costado para comprobar que efectivamente estaba muerto y arrancó el cuchillo de su cuello. Todavía salió un chorro de sangre y a punto estuve de vomitar ante aquella visión. Lo limpió en su pantalón, como si nada, como si no acabara de matar a un ser vivo, por mucho que yo le estuviera agradecido. 

Lo volvió a guardar en el mismo escondite, bajo su ropa, donde había estado todo el rato. Se arrodilló frente a mí y me sonrió sin decir nada. 

\- Creí que ibas a venderme de verdad. – Dije con el tono más molesto que fui capaz de encontrar entre el miedo que sentía. 

\- Necesitaba mantenerle ocupado. Esos tipos no lo piensan dos veces antes de matarte. Pero les gusta mucho hacer trueques. 

Me ofreció la mano para poner en pie, la acepté, sabía que no me encontraba en condiciones de levantarme. Sin embargo, estaba furioso, tal vez lo estaba incluso desde antes de perder la memoria, pero ahora tenía ganas de gritarle a mi destino, de preguntarle que había hecho de malo para que me ocurriera todo aquello. 

Había despertado en una planeta que no era el mío, me perseguían criaturas horribles, sin que yo supiera el motivo y había estado a punto de morir porque mi compañero había decidido jugar con mi vida como si yo fuera un personaje de videojuego. 

Por eso, cuando me sentí levantado del suelo, mi única reacción fue soltarle un puñetazo en la cara a Evan. 

Me gustaría decir que usé toda la fuerza posible y que el golpe le hizo caer al suelo o perder el equilibrio por lo menos, pero lo cierto es que apenas lo notó, aunque si que es cierto que se quedó un poco sorprendido por mi reacción. 

Me agarró la muñeca cuando vio que intentaba darle un golpe con la otra mano y me empujó contra la pared, dejándome apresado entre su cuerpo y la roca húmeda. 

\- Acabo de salvarte la vida. 

Estaba tan cerca de mi que lo único que podía ver eran sus ojos azules clavados en mi y sentir su respiración calida sobre mi rostro. 

\- ¡Ese bicho podría haberme matado! ¡No sabías como iba a reaccionar! 

Forcejeé, luche, con todas mis fuerzas, que no eran muchas e intenté liberarme de sus manos, pero Evan era mucho más fuerte que yo o bien yo apenas podía moverme, las piernas me temblaban y un fuerte dolor de estómago, más por culpa de los nervios y el cansancio que por otro motivo. 

Aún así, rendirme no era una opción, asi que, como si de me hubiera convertido en un animal asustado y herido, bajé la cabeza e intenté golpearle de nuevo. 

Los dos caímos al suelo, rodamos, logré soltarme las manos y no se muy bien como, quedé sentado sobre su vientre. Use todo mi peso para evitar que se moviera y me detuve a pensar que hacer durante dos segundos. Demasiado tiempo, Evan estaba acostumbrado a vivir el momento y yo no; por eso, ese par de segundos que le di mientras me planteaba que hacer, lo usó para levantar una rodilla sin que me diera cuenta y golpearme en los riñones. 

Me dejó atontado, dolorido y avergonzado por lo estúpido que me sentía y viendo lucecitas de colores delante de mis ojos. 

\- Deja de comportarte como un crío. – Me dijo Evan una vez que se había puesto en pie y se limpiaba el polvo y la suciedad de la ropa. – Estamos en un sitio peligroso. No se de donde vienes tú, nunca me lo has dicho. Seguramente eres un señorito que no ha visto morir a nadie... 

\- ¿Señorito? ¿Y qué sabes tú de mi? – Que ganas tenía de golpearle de nuevo... o por primera vez, pero la risita por lo bajo que dejó salir, me dejó descolocado. 

\- No lo sé. ¿Qué es lo que sabes de ti? Seguro que ahora mismo te conozco mejor que tú a ti mismo. 

Me quedé paralizado. No había pensado en ello todavía, porque hasta ese momento no había tenido mucho tiempo de pensar en nada que no fuera donde me encontraba, quien era mi compañero y quien intentaba matarme. 

Me quedé ahí quieto, con el puño todavía cerrado, el cuerpo en tensión y la respiración acelerada sin levantarme del suelo. 

\- ¿Era realmente necesario usarme de cebo? 

\- Si quería reaccionar antes de que el rastreador te matara... - Alargó la mano hasta la bolsa que había dejado en el suelo y donde tenía todas sus cosas. – Los rastreadores no piensan, no razonan como nosotros. Les interesa la recompensa y el juego con sus presas. 

Sacó un pañuelo que en otro tiempo debió ser blanco y lo colocó sobre mi cabeza. Protesté, pero me mordí el labio para no quejarme demasiado. Apenas había un par de gotitas sangre manchando la tela cuando me la quitó. 

\- Debería haber previsto un poco más su fuerza, lo siento. Sinceramente llevaba una vida mucho más tranquila antes de conocerte a ti.

Sonrió y me di cuenta, justo en ese momento, que era la primera vez que me fijaba en su forma de mirarme, en como la sonrisa se dibujaba en boca. También era la primera vez en la que sentía que por mucho que fuera un completo extraño para mi, me estaba protegiendo. 

\- Me has usado de cebo. – Repetí de todas formas, intentando sonar todavía ofendido y no dejarle ver mi verdadero agradecimiento. 

Tenía que estar seguro de nuevo que podía ponerme en pie, que la caída y la fuerza de aquella bestia no me había causado ningún daño mayor. La espalda dolía, pero no era algo terrible, así que apoyándome con una mano en la pared y aceptando la de Evan con la otra, me alcé de nuevo y esta vez no intenté pelear con él 

\- A propósito ¿Que eso de que soy un criminal, un fugitivo? 

\- Bueno, es lo primero que se me ha ocurrido. He sido sincero cuando he dicho que no creía que me estuviera buscando a mí. Soy un ladrón común, ya me habrían pillado hace mucho tiempo. 

\- ¿Y a mi si? 

\- Bueno, los rastreadores tienen el mejor olfato de esta parte del universo, dicen que mejor que cualquier criatura viviente. Dicen que podrían percibir un olor extraño para ellos desde sus malditas naves. Nunca lo he creído pero después de como han dado contigo. ¿Me dejas controlar como tienes la espalda? 

\- Quiero entrar en la nave estrellada, tal vez encontremos algo que nos ayude a saber que hacía el rastreador aquí o por si no estaba solo, nos evitaremos sorpresas. 

Durante un segundo, creí ver que la expresión de Evan se volvía tensa, algo acababa de pasarle por la mente, algo que no le gustaba, algo que le dejó un momento en silencio, pero que tan rápido como había llegado a su rostro, desapareció y recuperó la sonrisa que ya empezaba a ser familiar para mi. 

\- En esa nave no hay gran cosa, la estuve inspeccionando mientras estabas inconsciente. Solo encontrarás basura. 

\- Pero tal vez podamos encontrar algo que llevarnos a nuestra nave. Porque tienes una nave para salir de aquí ¿verdad? Lo has dicho para mantener la atención del rastreador ¿verdad? 

Me ponía nervioso la idea de quedarnos en un planeta desierto esperando que llegara una nueva nave o esperar que Evan supiera pilotar la nave del rastreador, con la esperanza de que no se estrellara. 

\- Tengo... tenemos un pequeño hibrido oculto con camuflaje cerca de aquí. 

\- ¿Qué es un híbrido? 

\- Olvidaba tu amnesia, lo siento. Un hibrido son pequeñas naves, para una o dos personas que funcionan como deslizadores de tierra, pero también pueden hacer pequeños viajes entre planetas, siempre y cuando puedan detenerse a repostar cada dos saltos. 

\- ¿Saltos? 

Evan se echó a reír y yo me sentí bastante estúpido. 

\- De verdad, lo siento. Cualquier crío sabe ya pilotar un híbrido. – Imagino que fue mi cara de pocos amigos lo que le hizo ponerse serio, se pasó una mano por el pelo, sí, definitivamente, ese gesto me enternecía por lo nervioso que se le veía. – Los saltos, es la distancia que hay entre planetas. Hay saltos cortos con planetas vecinos, saltos periféricos, cuando se hacen dentro del mismo sistema solar y saltos luz, demasiado arriesgados para hacerlos con un híbrido, el motor podría fundirse del esfuerzo. 

Entre el ataque del rastreador y toda esa información que desconocía un minuto antes, comenzaba a dolerme la cabeza. 

\- Hagamos una cosa, te llevo al híbrido, es pequeño, pero ya lo verás, tiene un dormitorio bastante cómodo. Podrás descansar. Mientras yo puedo volver a la nave estrellada. Veré si hay algo útil para nosotros y el motivo por el que te perseguía ese rastreador. 

Ni siquiera intenté protestar, necesitaba una cama, una cama de verdad, no una hecha de tierra. Quería un colchón, unas sábanas y una ducha caliente, si fuese posible. Asentí y me dejé guiar hasta el híbrido; me sentía verdaderamente a gusto cuando sentía el roce de Evan a mi lado, cuando su mano me acariciaba la espalda dolorida. 

\- Se que para ti soy un completo extraño y no te sentirás cómodo, pero si te has hecho daño en la espalda, hay que intentar evitar infecciones. – Asentí mientras caminábamos, no tenía ganas de hablar con lo cansado que me sentía. 

Al llegar a una explanada, Evan me rodeó la cintura y me obligó a pararme en seco. El gesto me hizo dar un respingo, pero todo mi cuerpo se llenó de un intenso calor al notar las yemas de los dedos de mi compañero directamente sobre la piel desnuda de mi cintura. Apoyó la barbilla sobre mi hombro y señaló con la otra mano al frente. 

\- Observa la maravilla de la tecnología del camuflaje. – Chasqueó los dedos y una pequeña nave apareció delante de nosotros. – Si no hubiera sido porque los Gonvalls compartieron su tecnología con nosotros, todavía no sabríamos hacer esto. 

\- Así que son como camaleones. 

\- ¿Cómo que...? 

\- Nada, ólvidalo, es un animal de la tierra que es capaz de cambiar de color para camuflarse. 

\- Wow, ¿un animal de tu mundo sabe hacer esto? Y yo que pensaba que las ballenas celestes que cubren los cielos de Mamer eran lo más increíble que vería nunca. 

\- Ballenas celestes, osea ballenas voladoras. 

\- Si claro. 

Y él se sorprendía por la existencia de los camaleones. Eso me si que me hizo gracia y me eché a reír, descargando así parte de la tensión acumulada. 

\- Vamos hora de cambiarte de ropa, darte un baño, comer y dormir. 


	8. George

No recuerdo cuantas veces llegué a excusarme con Travis por atacarle y él, una y otra vez me repitió que todo estaba bien. Me ofrecí para curarle la herida que yo mismo le había causado pero a los pocos minutos me di cuenta que apena se notaba, había sanado por si misma. 

Me quedé sin palabras al ver que pronto la herida no era más que un pequeño hematoma y que desde luego nadie diría que unas garras animales le habían atravesado al piel. 

\- ¿Cómo… 

\- Ser un licántropo tiene algunas cosas buenas, te lo aseguro. – Empezaba a odiar esa maldita sonrisa que me ponía nervioso cada vez que lo miraba. Si era cierto también que su sonrisa hacía que me olvidara momentáneamente de mi situación, también era verdad que me hacía sentir como un adolescente nervioso. – En cuanto aprendas a dominar tus habilidades, verás que tenemos una capacidad única para regenerar nuestro cuerpo de cualquier herida.   
\- ¿Cualquier herida?   
\- No se te ocurra pensar ahora hacerte daño solo por ver si es verdad. 

Claro que se me había pasado por la cabeza, pero tenía bastante con mi conversión, como para hacer algo así. Entonces me di cuenta, me había dejado tan sorprendido mi reacción, cómo había sacado las garras animales y había atacado a Travis y luego el milagro, porque era la única forma en la que era capaz de llamarlo, el milagroso modo en el que se había curado, que hacía ya unos minutos en los que no sentía el intenso dolor que mi transformación me producía. 

Solo por eso, me sentía agradecido.   
De pronto, Travis se puso tenso y aunque no había tomado su forma animal, se concentró para escuchar en la nada, mientras que yo no era capaz de oír nada más que el viento que nos rodeaba y el silencio de un mundo sin vida. Levantó la cabeza y vi como se le movían las aletas de la nariz mientras olisqueaba a nuestro alrededor. 

\- Vas a seguir contándome la historia de como llegaste al zoológico. – Me dijo al mismo tiempo que me agarraba la mano y tiraba de mi para que me echara a correr tras él. – Pero tenemos que salir de aquí y nos vendría bien encontrar una nave. 

\- ¿Qué ocurre? 

\- Rastreadores o recolectores, no estoy seguro, sus naves huelen igual de mal.

Me arrastraba con tanta fuerza que creí que podría arrancarme el brazo pero hice un esfuerzo para mantener su velocidad y no tropezarme con las miles de piedras que se interponían en mi camino. Desde luego el calzado que daba a los “animales” del maldito zoo intergaláctico, no eran los más cómodos ni adecuados para ese terreno. 

Ponía notar como piedra a piedra se me clavaban en la planta de los pies, pero a Travis no parecía importarle o tal vez estaba acostumbrado, pero yo sabía que caminar en las próximas horas, sería cuanto menos, doloroso. 

Aún así, seguí corriendo, me dejé llevar, después de todo yo no era más que un humano de la Tierra que acababa de descubrir que el universo estaba lleno de vida, mientras que Travis sabía mucho más que yo. 

\- ¿De donde vamos a sacar ahora una nave y quien es esa gente que nos persigue? 

\- Conoces a los recolectores, uno de ellos te dio una buena paliza y te sacó de tu hogar en la Tierra. Probablemente, - Siguió diciendo Travis mientras corría, mucho más rápido de lo que yo creía posible para un ser humano, hasta que me di cuenta que yo iba a la misma velocidad. – probablemente no te has topado con un rastreador… hasta ahora, claro, porque esos desgraciados son los encargados de buscar a los fugitivos. 

\- Como tú y como yo. 

\- Más como tú. Tú eres el que lleva el localizador que te pusieron los cuidadores al revisarte en el zoo.

Recordaba muy bien ese momento. Por mucho que había estudiado y leído sobre la vida de los refugiados en los campos en tiempos de guerra, nada de eso se parecía a ser tratado como un verdadero animal, como ganado, delicado y único, por lo menos, porque los humanos éramos la última especie que habían conseguido recolectar y enjaular en ese aterrador infierno al que llamaban reserva natural universal.

Como olvidar verse atado a una mesa de operaciones, luces por todas partes, voces que no reconocía y mucho menos comprendía. Creía haberme vuelto loco o haber entrado en una de esas pesadillas que cuentan los que dicen haber sido abducidos por extraterrestres. En cualquier caso, había perdido la cabeza. 

Todavía no se como me pusieron el localizador, algo me hicieron en la espalda, sentí una aguja abrirse paso a través de la base de mi cuello, un frío imposible, después un calor abrasador que recorrió rápidamente mi columna vertebral y me hubiera hecho arquear la espalda, si hubiera sido capaz de moverme. 

Pero no podía, me habían atado manos y piernas a la mesa, también la cabeza. 

Es difícil describir un dolor como ningún otro que he sentido nunca; pero haré lo posible para transmitir mis sensaciones.

Lo primero fue miedo, después de todo, me habían sacado de mi apartamento a la fuerza, había despertado fuera de la Tierra y ahora me estaban marcando como tantas veces había visto que se le hacía al ganado, en los documentales de la televisión. 

Nunca me había preguntado si los animales sufrían en ese momentos… ahora puedo asegurar que sí, efectivamente, los animales sufren y mucho. 

Luego llegó el dolor, pero intenté no demostrarlo, estaba seguro que eso les haría sentir más fuertes. Y finalmente llegó la extraña sensación de darse por vencido. 

\- ¿Me han puesto un chip como a los perros? – Dije sin apenas aliento ya, mientras seguíamos corriendo y los pies me ardían por las malditas piedras. 

Si me quedaba algo de piel en la planta de los pies, tendría suerte. 

\- Ya tendrás tiempo de contarme lo que es un perro y que chip se les pone. Ahora corre, tengo una speedster oculta. Si nos damos prisa, llegaremos antes de que esos tipos nos alcancen. 

Guardé silencio, era la única forma de no quedarme sin aliento antes de llegar a un destino que no sabía lo lejos que se encontraba. 

El pecho me ardía, los pulmones parecían a punto de estallarme, los pies no daban más de si y la cabeza me palpitaba como si tuviera una bomba dentro. Estaba seguro que moriría antes de llegar a nuestro destino y para colmo, comencé a escuchar el zumbido de lo que parecía ser un enorme enjambre de abejas de gran tamaño acercándose a donde estaba estábamos nosotros. 

Y de pronto creí romperme la nariz con una pared invisible que me hizo caer de culo al suelo. Ahora mismo no estoy seguro si me sentía más avergonzado o más dolorido, creo que era una mezcla de la dos; aunque Travis no me dio mucho tiempo para pensarlo. 

Tocó la nada y de pronto, una puerta oscura se abrió ante nosotros, una puerta en medio de la nada, en medio de la arena del desierto y que llevaba a un paseo casi completamente negro al final de una rampa metálica. 

Un aroma a cerrado, a que ese recinto llevaba demasiado tiempo sin haber visto la luz del sol, a cal y canto me hizo contener la respiración. 

Travis pasó a mi lado, ni siquiera se fijó en mi, en que estaba en el suelo, no se había molestado en decirme que tuviera cuidado justo antes de llegar. Pasó de largo y se internó en la puerta oscura, mientras yo, como una tortuga que cae al suelo con el caparazón boca arriba, intentaba ponerme en pie. 

\- No te quedes ahí. – Escuché que Travis decía desde el interior de una nave que no podía ver. – Tenemos muy poco tiempo antes de que nos alcance. 

\- ¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio? ¿Después de todo lo que ha pasado, quieres… 

\- ¡No lo diré dos veces!, pero no te he sacado de ese maldito infierno para que te atrapen aquí. – Medio cuerpo de Travis apareció de nuevo por la puerta de la nave y su mirada animal, la misma que había conocido durante mis primeras días en la jaula del zoo y con la que tanto él como los otros guardias intentaban intimidarnos, volvió a darme miedo. – Levanta del suelo y muévete. Si te atrapan, te aseguro que no te darán una segunda oportunidad para escapar; usarán cualquier método para lograr que no huyas. 

Definitivamente aquello no sonaba bien porque había visto algunas de las cosas que otros guardias del zoo habían hecho a humanos que había tenido la idea de escapar. Había escuchado sus gritos, había visto los resultados de una reprimenda y lo que era peor, había visto lo que podían hacer para dar una lección a los demás. 

No estaba dispuesto a perder ninguna parte de mi mismo, sobretodo no por miedo. Así que con el rostro todavía dolorido, me puse en pie y me metí en las entrañas de una nave invisible. 

Es probable que penséis que estoy loco, que mi relato es el relato de alguien con mucha imaginación o que ha perdido completamente la cabeza. Pero os puedo asegurar que la primera vez que entras en una nave de otro mundo y lo haces conscientemente, lo haces sin fiebre y aunque lo hagas porque estás escapando de un terrible peligro; esa vez no la olvidas nunca y podrás contar tu experiencia a todo el que esté interesado en escucharla, las veces que haga falta, sin cambiar una sola coma. 

No sé como será esa experiencia para otra persona. Para mi, que estaba muerto de miedo, agotado de tanto correr, con los pies doloridos y preguntándome si me había roto la nariz con el golpe, adentrarme en el silencio y la oscuridad de aquel lugar, fue la mejor sensación imaginable. 

El silencio me hizo pensar que estaba durmiendo y que cuando abriera los ojos, toda aquella pesadilla se habría desvanecido, porque nunca había existido. 

La oscuridad me liberó del sol del desierto que pronto comenzaría a salir y casi me dio ganas de tumbarme en el primer sitio que encontrara para poder dormir un poco. 

El suelo crujía bajo mis pies y el calzado que llevaba era tan sutil que prácticamente podía notar el frío metal y las baldosas echas con retales de otras piezas metálicas. Olía a humedad, lo que significaba un olor nada agradable para alguien que empieza a tener un olfato más desarrollado que un ser humano normal. 

Caminé siguiendo los sonidos que escuchaba frente a mi, al fondo, entre la oscuridad, con la esperanza de que se tratara de Travis que estaba poniendo en marcha la nave y que no hubiera uno de esos recolectores; estaba convencido que un nuevo enfrentamiento con una cosa de esas me dejaría medio muerto. 

Si se trataba de un rastreador, aunque no me había encontrado todavía con ninguno, tenía una sensación bastante parecida. 

Guardé silencio y seguí caminando con todo el sigilo posible, con mi cuerpo casi apoyado contra la pared para no ser visto y las manos notando cada cosa que la oscuridad no me permitía ver. 

La nave era más grande de lo que yo pensaba, no tanto como aquella que me había sacado de La Tierra, que probablemente los amantes de la ciencia ficción llamaríamos nave nodriza y que debía medir, por lo menos cien metros, pero mucho más que los pequeños deslizadores de que disponían los guardias del zoo para moverse de un lado a otro. 

Aquella nave, por lo poco que pude ver, disponía de muchas más estancias de las que podía imaginar útiles, casi todas cerradas y desde luego no se me pasó por la cabeza abrir ninguna de ellas por miedo a lo que me iba a encontrar al otro lado. 

Guiándome tan solo por el oído y la luz que poco a poco comenzaba a aparecer delante de mi, seguí caminando, aunque mis cansados pies me suplicaban que me detuviera y finalmente me encontré con un nuevo pasillo, oscuro en ambos extremos y con una fuente de luz brillante delante de mi. 

Cualquier sonido que me rodeaba en ese momento, hasta el más diminuto insecto que se paseaba por el suelo metálico, me destrozaba los tímpanos. Por algún motivo que no lograba comprender, ahora era capaz de oír cualquier sonido a mi alrededor, como si fuera el mayor de los estruendos. 

Me apoyé un momento con la espalda en la pared, cerré los ojos, podía notar que estaba a punto de darme un ataque al corazón o cuanto menos de ansiedad y necesitaba calmarme, seguro que eso ayudaba mucho en mi estado de conversión a ¿lobo? Ni siquiera estaba seguro en lo que me estaba convirtiendo exactamente, pero supuse que y tendría tiempo de descubrirlo. 

Seguí caminando, poco a poco, porque las piernas empezaban a temblarme, ahí estaba de nuevo mi cuerpo en pleno cambio, pero esta vez Travis no estaba a mi lado, no estaba ahí para controlarme, para despistarme, para entretenerme con otra cosa. De pronto, la idea de tener que contarle a un extraño como había llegado desde mi apartamento hasta conocerle a él, no me parecía tan mala. 

Empezaba a dolerme todo el cuerpo, casi podía notar las garras intentando asomar bajo la piel de mis uñas, los hueso que parecían crecer o agrandarse o incluso podía imaginarme que mi cuerpo desarrollaba más huesos de los que ahora tenía. En mi mente, mis músculos estaban a punto estallar, los dientes caían de mi boca para dejar pasar a caninos afilados. 

Debía estar febril o por lo menos sentía que me ardía la piel. Tropecé y a punto estuve de caer al suelo, seguramente me habría golpeado la cara en el metal, porque las manos no me habrían sostenido, de eso estaba seguro. Pero fueron otras manos, ajenas a las mías, las que atraparon y de pronto me encontré con el rostro apretado contra una pecho. 

No me costó reconocer el olor y eso que hasta ese momento no me había fijado, pero en mi mente se dibujó sin problemas el rostro de Travis, serio, mirándome, sus ojos claros clavados en los míos… no, no era cosa de mi imaginación, Travis estaba ahí, delante de mi, me tenía agarrado por el antebrazo y poco a poco, me ayudó a ponerme de nuevo en pie. Pero su olor se me había metido hasta el fondo de la nariz, de mi mente y me estaba dejando embriagado, como si hubiera bebido demasiadas copas de vodka en un sábado por la noche. 

\- Creía que podía dejarte solo. – Dijo con lo que parecía ser una diminuta sonrisa. No dije nada, pero creí que me estaba tomando el pelo. 

\- ¿Qué puedes dejarme solo? ¿Lo dices en serio? 

Sentí que me quedaba sin aire en los pulmones y agradecí que por lo menos Travis no se hubiera movido. 

\- Los nervios hacen que tu transformación sea más rápida, sobretodo con lo cerca que estamos de una de las Lunas del planeta. – Sonaba tan tranquilo mientras cargaba conmigo, que casi me parecía poco preocupado por mi. – No te queda mucho hasta adquirir tu forma de lobo. Tengo curiosidad por ver como vas a ser, casi te imagino como un cachorrito asustado. 

Travis fue hablando sin tan siquiera hacerme caso, sin mirarme. Había cargado con todo mi peso, porque se había dado cuenta que mis piernas no me sostenían en pie. Me ponía nervioso sentir su mano alrededor de mi cintura y tenía que evitar casi respirar por completo con tal de que no se me notara. 

Tiró de mi y fue arrastrándome por un largo pasillo. Llegamos a una habitación enorme, abierta y en la que se juntaban cinco pasillo. Desde fuera, la nave no me había parecido tan grande, pero ahora me daba cuenta y el sitio debía ser como un campo de fútbol. Ya le preguntaría a Travis cuando me encontrara mejor. 

Abrió una puerta empujándola con el hombro y entramos en un dormitorio. La habitación iba en consonancia con el resto de la nave, paredes metálicas, muy poca decoración en las paredes, excepto una gran ventanal que cubría toda la pared. Solo podía imaginar lo que se vería en el espacio exterior si allí tenía una visión tremenda del enorme desierto que nos rodeaba. En lo que respectaba al resto de la estancia, parecía que Travis u otra persona, si es que no estábamos solos en la nave, la hubiera dejado preparada para un invitado. Disponía de una cama doble, decorada con dos mantas de finos colores cálidos, el tejido se veía costoso y desde luego hecho a mano. Habían colocado tantos cojines que no me parecía cómodo dormir allí, pero me imaginaba abrazado a ellos para intentar olvidar la pesadilla en la que se había convertido mi vida. 

Como echaba de menos ahora a mi hermano, apenas había pensado en Alex en los últimos días, desde luego había tenido y seguía teniendo la mente ocupada en otras cosas. Pero de pronto la imagen de mi hermano apareció delante de mis ojos. Tan solo era un año mayor que yo, por lo que mucha gente ha pensado siempre que somos mellizos, que no gemelos, porque somos bastante diferentes entre nosotros. 

No puedo decir que Alex y yo hayamos estado especialmente unidos nunca; ser de padres diferentes y tener que compartir una vida cuando ya teníamos los dos diez años, fue lo más difícil que ambos tuvimos que hacer… hasta que el mundo descubrió la vida fuera de su órbita. 

Travis me llevó casi a empujones hasta la cama y me hizo sentar. Entonces me di cuenta que la habitación disponía también y eso la hacía un sitio amplio, una mesa de escritorio y una silla, aunque ninguno de los muebles, parecían de la misma época que la cama, como si hubieran sido recolectados de cualquier manera. La alfombra del suelo, podría decir, si estuviera en la tierra que era persa, pero a saber de que parte del universo venía. 

Las manos de Travis, una sobre mi frente y la otra sobre mi pecho, sintiendo mi corazón me cortaron la respiración. No comprendía porque me sentía así, porque el simple contacto de su piel me hacía enloquecer y me impedía pensar con coherencia. 

\- Estás a punto de ebullición. 

\- ¿Y eso que significa? 

\- Que el lobo está a punto de salir del cascarón. 

\- Eso no tiene mucho sentido. – Dije con lo que intenté que fuera una carcajada, pero me sentía muy cansado de pronto. – Son las aves las que salen de cascarones. 

\- En tu planeta es posible. – Travis se sentó a mi lado en la esquina de la cama, al mismo tiempo que me obligaba a tumbarme. – Podría enseñarte cosas en los cuatro extremos del universo que te dejarían sin aliento. – Me quitó los zapatos… resultará raro pero hasta ese preciso momento y desde que habíamos escapado del zoo, no me había dado cuenta que tenía los mismos zapatos puestos. – Hay sitios donde humanos, a simple vista, como tu, salen de huevos y capullos colgando de paredes de roca. 

\- Te lo estás inventando para que no piense en… 

\- Te aseguro que no tengo tanta imaginación, si la tuviera viviría de mis libros y no habría pasado buena parte de mi vida vigilando ese maldito zoo infernal. – No estaba seguro si le había enojado mi comentario, Travis era en general bastante rudo conmigo, aunque no sabía si era así con todo el mundo porque no nos habíamos cruzado con nadie más en aquellos días. – Hay un universo completamente diferente y a veces opuesto a lo que tu conoces en tu Tierra. Deberías aceptarlo ya, cuando hayas terminado tu transformación, tu mismo serás algo que, probablemente en tu mundo, tan solo forma parte de las leyendas. 

Le miré y sin tan siquiera preguntar ya noté que debía tener los ojos enrojecidos, como si hubiera pasado varios días sin dormir. Quería decirle lo mucho que necesitaba dormir, pero temía sonar más débil de lo que deseaba mostrarme. Sin embargo no pude hacerlo, porque una figura acababa de aparecer en medio de la puerta de la habitación. 

No fue hasta ese momento que mi di cuenta que no estábamos solos en la habitación y que alguien más, apoyado en el marco metálico de la puerta, nos acompañaba. Era un hombre joven, aunque al decir hombre, no estoy siendo del todo exacto. Si bien es cierto que tenía figura humana, casi en su totalidad, había ciertos detalles que dejaban ver, perfectamente que no era un ser humano y que desde luego no provenía de la Tierra. 

Vestía como Travis, pantalón oscuro de cuero, una gabardina oscura y bajo ella podía ver una camisa blanca y cruzadas dos tiras negras de las que colgaban sendas armas. Hasta ahí, casi parecía una persona más o menos normal, más o menos como yo. Sin embargo, cuando me fijé un poco más en él, cuando dio un paso dentro de la habitación, pude ver que entre el cabello rubio, que tenía recogido en una coleta, sobresalían dos cuerpos que se retorcían hasta quedar tras sus orejas; dos cuernos de carnero, como los de un fauno de la mitología griega.

Bajé rápidamente la vista de nuevo a sus piernas y me di cuenta que bajo los pantalones las pierna hacían un extraño efecto… algo que me hizo pensar que si se trataba, por extraño que pudiera parecer, de un fauno, entonces, no tendría piernas. Sobra decir que no pregunté si tenía patas de cabra y si los zapatos ocultaban pezuñas. 

\- Dijiste que no traerías a nadie. – La atronadora voz del hombre más joven me heló la sangre. – Dijiste que salías de allí y volvías. 

\- Dije que esos pobres desgraciados necesitaban una oportunidad. – Travis se interpuso entre su compañero y yo; en ese momento me pregunté si mi integridad corría peligro con el recién llegado. - ¿De verdad crees que iba a dejar a alguien tirado? 

\- Eres un maldito blando, Travis. ¿Qué pretendes hacer con él? ¿Vas a llevarlo de vuelta a su casa? – El muchacho dio un paso adelante, me incorporé un poco en la cama para poder verlo bien y me di cuenta que no debía tener más de veinte años, según las cuentas humanas. Entonces me miró, había una bestia tan aterradora al otro lado de su mirada, que caí de nuevo a la cama. - ¿De verdad tenías que convertirle? 

\- George, te presento a Ludwick. Digamos que es… 

\- Soy su hijo. – La revelación me dejó sin palabras, aunque no conocía la edad de Travis, no creía que pudiera ser lo bastante mayor como para tener hijos y menos de esa edad. – Igual que tú, ya ves, parece que no tenía una manada de betas y omegas lo bastante grande ya. 

Los dos hombres se miraron y por un momento me recordaron a las viejas películas del oeste, en el que el bueno y el malo sacan el revolver al mismo tiempo y uno de los dos muere por el disparo. Si se llevaban mal o si esa era la relación que tenían normalmente entre ellos, era algo que no estaba seguro si deseaba saber, así que me mantuve callado, esperando cual de los sobrevivía al duelo de miradas. 

\- Nos hemos topado con un rastreador, otros no tardarán en llegar. – Dijo a continuación Travis ante lo que su joven compañero no tardó en apartar la mirada y bajar ligeramente la cabeza. – Te necesito en los mandos, hay que salir de aquí lo antes posible para no dejar rastro que puedan seguir.

\- ¿Qué pasa con él? – Ludwick, que ni siquiera se había molestado en presentarse directamente a mi, hizo un gesto bastante despectivo sin mirarme, con el que me vi ya expulsado de la nave, mientras los veía a ellos marcharse y dejarme tirado. 

\- No pasa nada con él. Sabes que como humano jamás podría haberlo sacado de las instalaciones. 

\- Pero… 

No me esperaba el rugido, animal por supuesto, que le escuché lanzar a Travis. Hasta ese momento tan solo me había visto a mi mismo tener algún comportamiento no humano. Echó la espalda hacia delante y desde mi posición en la cama observé como dejaba salir las garras y las casi las clavaba en su pantalón. 

\- Vuelve a los mandos… ya. 

Ludwick bufó, apretó los puños y vi que el color de sus ojos cambiaba. En ese momento temí verle lanzarse contra Travis y estaba seguro que si eso ocurría, no podría hacer nada por evitarlo. Pero al final no sucedió nada. Ludwick giró sobre sus propios pies y salió de la habitación. 

\- ¿Voy a convertirme en alguien así? 

\- Ludwick es bastante joven, algo menos que tú, así que todavía es impulsivo, no te preocupes, dentro de poco serás mucho peor que él. 

Podría haberme pasado horas sacándole información sobre lo que iba a ocurrirme, como iba a cambiar mi personalidad o un millón de cosas diferentes, pero el ruido de lo que supuse que eran los motores de la nave comenzaron a retumbar a nuestro alrededor, al mismo tiempo que cada mueble que nos rodeaba se puso a temblar. 

\- Nos vamos.

\- ¿Dónde vamos? 

\- De momento nos vamos de aquí, - Travis me cogió la muñeca y me controló el pulso. En ese momento no entendí el motivo, pero cuando noté que el corazón se me enloquecía como si hubiera tomado la droga más rápida en actuar, lo comprendí. – Vas a necesitar un par de jornadas para completar tu transición y de paso para que me termines de contar como llegaste al zoo y tu experiencia allí. 

\- No me gusta cómo suena eso de la transición… 

La mano se me agarrotó delante de mis ojos, vi que los músculos se tensaban solos y las uñas comenzaban a convertirse en unas pequeñas garras. No era la primera vez que me pasaba algo así ya, pero las náuseas eran las mismas, la aprensión también y el dolor no había sido mitigado por nada. 

Mareado y casi con visión doble, fui capaz de notar que Travis se sentaba de nuevo a mi lado en la cama y apoyaba una mano sobre mi pecho.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que me costaba respirar con normalidad, como solo me había pasado cuando había pasado la neumía dos años antes. 

\- Intenta respirar. – Dijo con un tono de voz que volvía a ser suave. – Intenta controlar tu respiración, concéntrate en ello y en contarme lo que pasó cuando el recolector te metió en su nave. 

\- No puedo pensar en ello ahora. 

\- Claro que puedes. – Apretó un poco más la mano contra mi pecho y aunque en un primer momento pensé que eso me impediría respirar por completo, lo que hizo fue obligarme en pensar solo en meter aire en mis pulmones. – Además, he visto otros como tú, se por lo que pasan los que llegan al zoo antes de entrar, algo me dice que te ha quedado un profundo recuerdo. 

Asentí. Tal vez para él no era más que uno más, una criatura más, un interno más, una bestia que había formado parte de aquella obscena exposición con la que se divertían los más ricos del universo, pero sus palabras fueron suficiente para hacerme concentrar. 

La fiebre estaba subiendo, me notaba hervir y pensar no era fácil. Cerré los ojos y me concentré con más fuerza esta vez, en las manos de Travis sobre mi. 

Los recuerdos volvieron a mi mente rápidamente. Los había dejado aparcados durante estos últimos días porque tenía otras cosas mucho más importantes de las que preocuparme. Sobrevivir se había convertido en algo más importante, escapar de lo que me recordaba a uno de los campos de concentración sobre los que había estudiado en mis clases de historia y decidir si aceptaba la ayuda y podía fiarme de Travis; demasiadas cosas habían sido más importantes que recordar como había comenzado aquella pesadilla después de que me habían sacado de La Tierra. 

Pero de pronto, no se si fue por las manos cálidas de Travis, por su voz que parecía la de un hipnotizador o por la inexplicable tranquilidad que me provocaba, las imágenes de esos dos, tres días, tal vez alguno más, dentro de la celda en la nave de los recolectores aparecieron delante de mi cara, como una película que pillas haciendo zapping en la televisión. 

Recordé entonces que la celda era el sitio más frío en el que había estado nunca. Estuve a punto de preguntarme si me habían metido en algún tipo de congelador para mantenerme fresco y me sentí como un pedazo de carne… ¿Iban a comerme? ¿Esa criatura que había asaltado mi apartamento se dedicaba a coger humanos para alimentar a su gente? 

Extrañamente, no sentí miedo por ser devorado, sino ante la idea de no volver a ver a mi familia, no haber tenido tiempo de despedirme de mi hermano después de nuestra última discusión. 

¿Qué iba a pensar Alex cuando no supiera nada de mi? ¿Pensaría que le odiaba cuando no consiguiera hablar conmigo, cuando no le abriera la puerta de casa? ¿Pensaría que me había ocurrido algo malo? 

Tuve demasiado tiempo para pensar en la gente que dejaba atrás, en todo lo que no volvería a ser lo mismo y en lo que me esperaba, fuera lo que fuera y donde fuera que me llevaban mis captores. 

Metido en mi celda, el tiempo pasaba demasiado lento, así que lo que podían haber sido un par de días, parecieron convertirse rápidamente en una semana. Apenas recibí visitas de mis captores. Una dos veces al día venía una de esas bestias a dejarme algo de alimento, nada que quisiera preparar en casa con ese asqueroso olor a muerte y los extraños bultos verdosos que explotaban delante de mi. 

Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por no tener que comer aquel… engrudo que probablemente vomitaría nada más llegar a mi estómago. Pero llegó un momento en el que el hambre fue demasiado grande, tanto que creía que me devoraría a mi mismo desde el interior. Finalmente no me quedó más remedio que comerme aquello para evitar morir de hambre, al tercer plato, dejé de ser consciente de que el sabor me daba nauseas y cuando devoré el cuarto, creí que me gustaba. 

Cada vez que un captor entraba en mi celda, cuando el miedo dejó de ser algo que me hacía quedarme en la esquina más oscura de mi cuarto, como si así no fueran a saber que yo estaba allí, intentaba vislumbrar algún detalle más de sus rostros o sus ropas y sobretodo sus armas; aunque por supuesto en ningún momento se me pasó por la cabeza intentar atacarle. 

Como ya me había pasado en mi apartamento, lo primero en lo que me fijé, fue unos dientes animales, de depredador, de un animal que podría destrozar un cuerpo humano en cuestión de medio minuto. Después le añadí unas manos que disponían de garras potentes, porque aquello no eran uñas, eran enormes cuchillas, con las que no necesitaría llevar ningún tipo de arma cortante encima. 

Apenas tenía cabello y por algún motivo que más fue intuición que otra cosa, asumí que lo había tenido en algún momento, pero se lo había arrancado. 

En ocasiones, cuando las pesadillas y el miedo no me dejaban dormir, aquellas criaturas me daban cierta pena. Las veía como poco más que bestias, animales de carga, que usaban amos a los que yo no había conocido para que hiciera en trabajo duro. Eran criaturas que no pensaban, no dudaban, con las que no podría haber podido interactuar, aunque lo hubiera intentado. 

Alguien los estaba usando para cazar pobres desgraciados como yo y llevarlos a donde quiera que fuera nuestro destino. 

Soy una persona curiosa, así que me pregunté si siempre habían sido así, si tal vez había existido un momento en el que los recolectores (de los que entonces desconocía su nombre en realidad) habían sido criaturas más amistosas, más inteligentes tal vez, diferentes. Posiblemente había leído demasiada ciencia ficción, pero imaginé los múltiples experimentos que podrían haberles hecho para convertirles en aquellos pobres monstruos que me trasladaban donde fuera. 

Además de todo ello, cuando vinieron dos de ellos para descargarme en nuestro destino final, me fijé también en sus tristes ropajes, raídos por el tiempo, por lo que parecían heridas del pasado o incluso reconcomidos por alimañas. Todavía se vislumbraba lo que había sido un pantalón oscuro de cuerpo y chaleco oscuro también. Habían tenido bolsillos pero casi todos habían desaparecido y llevaban un par de cuchillos largos cruzados a la espalda y uno de ellos, probablemente el líder de los dos, portaba una especie de rifle o pistola de cañón largo colgada del cinto. 

Estaban descalzos, aunque dudo que aquellas zarpas, porque no hay una mejor forma que llamara a aquellos pies, mezcla de humano y animal sintieran mucho. 

Travis escuchaba mi relato en silencio cuando abrí los ojos. No había apartado su mano de mi cuerpo; me imaginé que si lo hacía mi organismo se revelaría frente a la soledad. No sabía en ese momento lo que me había sacado de los recuerdos, pero lo noté un momento más tarde, cuando noté de nuevo el ardor en mi interior, miré mis manos y me di cuenta que las garras querían volver a sobresalir más allá de mis uñas y sentía el cerebro a punto de arder en llamas por una fiebre que ni siquiera estaba seguro si tenía. 

Mi espalda se arqueó sola y yo mismo me recordaba a Reagan en el Exorcista, cuando su cuerpo empieza a hacer movimientos imposibles. Creí que mi columna vertebral se rompería, pero para mi sorpresa, mi cuerpo aguantó. Mi cuello, retorcido sobre la cama, aguantó el peso de todo mi cuerpo y las piernas, apenas eran capaces de sostenerme únicamente por la punta de los dedos de los pies. Las manos, que parecían gritar por el dolor que suponía sentir como mis dedos se transformaban en garras animales, se clavaron en la cama y sentí como desgarraban la sábana. 

\- Tienes que controlarte. 

\- No puedo. – Gemí y protesté al morderme la lengua con unos largos y afilados colmillos que no sabía ni que tenía tan desarrollados. – Lo estoy intentando… pero no puedo. 

\- Puedes; si no lo haces… 

Incluso en mi penosa situación, noté que Travis se mordía la lengua para no seguir diciendo lo que tenía en mente. 

\- Sino, ¿Qué? – Protesté como pude. 

\- George.

\- Sino ¿QUÉ? – No sabía entonces que podía gritar tan alto, pero tampoco la sorpresa hizo que mi cuerpo se relajara en absoluto. - ¿QUÉ? 

\- No controlas tu cuerpo, podrías hacerte mucho daño. Tienes que controlar tus impulsos quieras o no. 

\- No… - Dolía tanto, incluso recordarlo ahora sigue doliendo como entonces. – No… puedo. 

Y era cierto, mi cuerpo había tomado vida propia, por decirlo de alguna manera y cualquier decisión que intentara tomar, simplemente se negaba a seguirla, había decidido hacerme daño, ver hasta donde podía estirar, hasta donde podía alargar el dolor que me producía sin romperse y cuando no pudiera más, simplemente se dejaría ir. 

\- George. 

Dejé de escucharle, mi mente… podría decirse que mi mente se fundió, dejó de funcionar o simplemente se cerró para evitar más dolor. Sabía que Travis me estaba hablando, le oía, de fondo, muy al fondo, pero no lograba escucharle, porque todo lo que podía hacer era contener la respiración y evitar que mi garganta explotara en un terrorífico grito de dolor.

Y de pronto, las manos calientes de Travis sosteniendo mis mejillas me hicieron, literalmente, dejar de respirar, pero no fue hasta que sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, hasta que me di cuenta que me estaba besando, hasta que no fui verdaderamente consciente de que un casi completo desconocido estaba dominando mi dolor, que no abrí los ojos y pude controlar mínimamente el estado de mi cuerpo; incluso instantes más tarde, pude notar que la fiebre me estaba bajando de una forma que casi parecía milagrosa. 

Travis todavía tardó unos momentos más en separarse de mi. Lamenté profundamente el momento en el que dejó de besarme, porque aunque hasta ese instante no me había fijado en él, de esa forma, la verdad es que se trataba de un hombre realmente atractivo. 

A parte de eso, lo cierto es que la concentración que puse en el beso que acababa de darme, hizo que el ataque que me estaba provocando el final de mi transición hacia licántropo terminara de inmediato. 

Travis se quedó ahí, todavía recostado sobre mi, incluso diría, al mirarle a los ojos que estaba tan sorprendido como yo por lo que acababa de pasar y durante unos pocos segundos más, el silencio reinó entre nosotros; un silencio demasiado incómodo. 

\- Acabas de besarme. – Dije, aunque fuera algo realmente estúpido y Travis sonrió. 

\- Es la forma más rápida de acabar con un ataque de casi cualquier tipo. Se trata de atraer la atención de golpe hacia otra cosa que la persona no se espera. 

\- ¿Y la mejor forma de hacerlo era besándome? – Noté que las mejillas me bullían por lo avergonzado que me sentía al decir algo así, pero intenté que se notara lo menos posible. 

\- No es la primera vez que lo hago. 

\- ¿Besas a otros tíos que se están conviritiendo para evitar que se maten a si mismos? 

\- Puedes decirlo así, sí.

Se retiró y por un segundo, estuve a punto de levantar los brazos, agarrarle y pedirle que no se apartara de mi, porque temía que si lo hacía, entonces volvería a sufrir otro ataque; ahora que parecía que él controlaba mi cuerpo. 

Sin embargo, no hice nada, aunque tampoco es que pudiera moverme demasiado. Me quedé ahí tendido, tirado podría decirse, me pesaba todo el cuerpo como si acabara de pasar la peor gripe de mi vida y lo único que pude hacer fue seguirle con la mirada cuando Travis se levantó. 

Antes de hacerlo, de todos modos, volvió a acercarse a mi, apoyó la mano sobre mi pecho y sonrió. 

\- Deberías dormir, va a ser un viaje largo hasta nuestro destino y necesitas descansar para recuperar fuerzas. No ha sido el último ataque tendrás, pero algo me dice que podrás luchar contra los siguientes. – Simplemente lo miré, debía parecer bastante estúpido, ahí tumbado, los ojos abiertos de par en par, dos luminarias azules fijas en él y la boca entreabierta incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra. Pero Travis no se dio por enterado por lo menos. – Y tienes mucha historia que contarme todavía. 

Un momento más tarde, se levantó y me dejó ahí, después de haberme besado, después de haber notado su lengua penetrando en mi boca, sus labios húmedos y seguros saboreando los míos y dejando que yo hiciera lo mismo con los suyos. No seré yo quien niegue ahora que me gusto ese beso, aunque no hubiera ocurrido en el mejor momento posible y cierto es también, que todavía hoy recuerdo el primer beso que me dio mi creador, el primer momento íntimo que compartimos, el primer momento en el que me di cuenta que nuestra relación iría mucho más allá de alguien que salvaba a otra persona. 

No había habido pena ni lastima en ese beso. Aunque improvisado, pude notar la pasión que Travis guardaba, la que intentaba no mostrar, la que escondía de mi, no se si por miedo, porque no quería que ocurriera nada entre nosotros o porque no era el mejor momento. Pero el caso es que hasta yo, que estaba reponiéndome de algo muy parecido a un ataque de epilepsia brutal mezclado con fiebre alta, me había dado cuenta que había algo más ahí.


	9. Capítulo 08 - Klein

La nave, la primera nave espacial que era capaz de recordar, no me pareció gran cosa; aunque durmiendo en un planeta distinto a La Tierra, tenía claro que no era la primera nave espacial en la que me subía. 

Era un pequeño habitáculo, dos estancias, la que usaba el piloto para manejar la nave y otra con lo que podía decirse que era un dormitorio. Con un rápido vistazo llegué a la conclusión de que allí no cabía más que una persona, la cama era individual, el armario, si unos pocos aparadores con ropa apilada podía llamarse así, también era pequeño y estaba descuidado.

Desde luego, mi compañero no era el más interesado por su aspecto. En la Tierra la gente de mi alrededor y yo mismo, nos pasábamos la mitad del tiempo buscando los mejora atuendos, asegurándonos que nuestra ropa iba acorde con nuestro estilo de vida. El trabajo, la vida en nuestro tiempo libre, incluso una noche en el cine, tenía que ir de acuerdo a lo que nos poníamos.  Me pregunto si seguía siendo igual ahora, después de la Llegada de los visitantes de otros mundos.

El vestuario, los zapatos caros o el último movil que salía al mercado, ya no tenían importancia y parecía que en el espacio exterior las cosas eran así desde hacía mucho tiempo ya o tal vez los humanos éramos los únicos superficiales.

Evan tenía sus aparadores llenos de pantalones de cuero, algunos ya rotos, camisas oscuras, un par blancas que no tenían aspecto de haber sido usadas mucho y dos abrigos recios, que más parecían ser usados por un esquimal o un habitante de la tundra siberiana, pero claro, quien sabía como eran las cosas en otros planetas. Cuando entré en el cuarto, o para ser más exactos, cuando Evan me metió a empujones, me di cuenta que no tardaría en comprender como funcionaban las cosas ahí... aquí fuera.

Me tumbó en la cama y recuerdo que me dijo algo, pero estaba tan cansado, están tan agotado después de todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas, que no conseguí escucharlo y en pocos segundos, estaba profundamente dormido.

No se por que, pero recuerdo el sueño que acompañó a mis horas de descanso. Recuerdo estar en La Tierra, recuerdo vivir en un apartamento, uno grande, amueblado de forma costosa. No reconocí si era mi casa o era un sitio que yo mismo me había inventado. Pero recuerdo también hacer una llamada de teléfono con el móvil, recuerdo sentirme incómodo al hablar con la otra persona, incluso culpable porque hacía una eternidad que no hablaba con él... Sabía que se trataba de un hombre, alguien a quien conocía bien, le conocía desde siempre; pero mi mente no quería decirme de quien se trataba o porque me emocioné tanto al terminar la conversación. 

En el cuarto de estar había una mesa llena de marcos de fotos pero mi mente no lograba colocar los rostros de quienes se encontraban en ellos, también había varias librerías llenas de volúmenes hasta los topes. Todo en mi memoria estaba cubierto por una densa bruma que no me dejaba ver nada de mi vida pasada, de lo que había sido mi vida cuando todo era normal.

Desperté al notar alguien mirándome fijamente. Abrí los ojos lentamente, aunque acababa de pasar horas profundamente dormido, mi cuerpo todavía estaba hecho polvo por todo aquello. Evan estaba allí, obviamente éramos los únicos viajeros en aquella astronave y eso me ponía nervioso, porque aunque me había salvado la vida, seguía siendo un desconocido para mi.

\- ¿Me estás acosando? No se como funciona eso en el resto del universo, pero en mi mundo, encontrarte aquí, mirándome fijamente es... inquietante.

\- Me aburría. -  Evan dijo eso con un tono casi infantil que me dibujó una sonrisa en los labios. - llevas casi un día entero de tu mundo durmiendo. 

\- ¿Un día durmiendo? Eso es imposible. Un momento. ¿Cómo sabes cuanto es un día en La Tierra? 

\- Una red global de información, donde buscar cualquier cosa no la inventasteis los humanos de vuestro mundo por casualidad. ¿De verdad crees que los grandes inventos os han llegado sin algún tipo de inspiración?

Se le escapó una risa nerviosa, como si supiera que acababa de decir una tontería que yo debía saber ya, mientras que yo, con el cerebro medio dormido todavía, me quedé cayado, con la boca medio abierta y sin saber que decir. 

\- No soy ningún experto en la comunicación de las mentes racionales a través del espacio pero supongo que si acabáis de descubrir que existe vida inteligente más allá de vosotros, todavía no sabéis que las mentes más avanzadas de todo el universo están comunicadas con mismo hilo.

\- ¿Cómo si fueran ondas de radio?

Evan se encogió de hombros, pero asintió. No se todavía si verdaderamente comprendía mi analogía o no quería parecer ignorante frente a mi.

\- Ya te he dicho, no se muy bien como funciona, digamos que nunca he recibido una de esas inspiraciones, así que no se como llegan.

\- Así que, la rueda, el papel o el teléfono, son inventos que han nacido en otra parte del universo mucho antes que en La Tierra. ¿Significa eso que todo el universo está unido?

\- Supongo, bueno, eso creo. - Evan se encogió de hombros. Parecía incómodo con nuestra conversación y trató de terminarla. - ¿No tienes hambre después de pasar un día entero durmiendo?

En respuesta a sus palabras, mi estómago rugió como un animal salvaje al que no habían alimentado en varios días. 

\- Ahora que lo dices, me muero de hambre. - Me incorporé, dispuesto a levantarme, pero al apartar la sábana, me di cuenta que no llevaba nada, absolument nada puesto.

No es que yo sea una persona pudorosa y no tengo problemas en vestirme y quitarme la ropa en los vestuarios del gimnasio, pero eso es muy diferente a saber que alguien a quien apenas conozco me haya quitado la ropa mientras dormía. 

\- ¿Hay algún buen motivo para que no lleve mi ropa puesta?

Evan se echó a reír y se pasó la mano por el pelo. No pude evitar sonreír en respuesta, empezaba a gustarme ese gesto, la sensación de que ninguno de los dos controlaba aquella situación por completo.

\- Hay varias en realidad. Primero tu ropa esta hecha un desastre y completamente sucia de la arena del desierto. No se por cuanto tiempo la habías estado llevando puesta pero estaba rota y además, era la excusa perfecta para...

\- Espero que no digas que querías verme desnudo.

\- No lo diré si no quieres. – Ahí estaba de nuevo su gesto nervioso. – No, es broma. Te recuerdo que estamos juntos, así que no necesito excusas para verte desnudo.

\- Bueno, ahora que no recuerdo tener una relación contigo más allá de sentirme agradecido por haberme salvado, supongo que si que necesitarás alguna excusa para verme desnudo.

\- Vale... - Decepción, una sola palabra que mostraba decepción y casi me hizo sentir mal. Extraño sentimiento cuando se trataba de alguien nuevo al que no sabía como tratar. – No, ahora en serio. Tenía que comprobar que el rastreador no te hubiera hecho ningún daño serio. Estás bien, no te preocupes. Solo era el cansancio. – Se apartó de mi lado levantándose de un salto de la cama y entonces me pregunté, donde había dormido él. - Vamos si me dices lo que te apetece comer, buscaré donde podemos conseguirlo.

Aunque en ese momento no era capaz de recordar ni mi propio nombre, sabía que había pasado mi infancia viendo Star Wars. En cierta manera me hacía idea bastante aproximada sobre como sería un mercado intergaláctico o que tipo de gente nos podríamos encontrar en un bar lleno de seres tan extraterrestres como nosotros.

Sin embargo, nada podría haberme preparado para lo que me encontré en aquel mundo que tan poco tenía que ver con La Tierra de la que yo venía. Debido a mi falta de memoria, no podría decir si me había encontrado ya con algún tipo de criaturas parecidas a las que Evan me fue presentando, como si fueran amigos suyos.

Muchas veces, en las películas el ser humano se ha imaginado como serían los habitantes del resto del universo, pero creo que nunca, en un siglo de ciencia ficción, nunca han podido llegar a acercarse a la realidad.

Evan me llevó a una ciudad, que poco tenía que ver con las urbes de mi planeta. Había unos pocos edificios realmente altos, enormes torres que hacían las veces de pared a la izquierda y que no me dejaban ver ni siquiera el cielo, mientras que hacia la izquierda, el lugar estaba distribuido en casas de máximo tres plantas, las que parecían más puentes y las pequeñas chabolas de un solo piso, parecían a punto de venirse abajo.

La riqueza de aquella gente se veía por la altura del piso en el que vivían. Los edificios de un lado quedaban culminadas con cúpulas doradas y si estuviera cerca, podría ver el interior de los pisos más altos; formados por enormes ventanales que los convertían en peceras sin agua. En la parte exterior, vi escaleras que rodeaban el edificio en ambas direcciones, hasta que se cruzaban formando pasarelas entre los edificios.

\- Algunos de sus habitantes jamás pisan la calle, - me fue explicando Evan al llegar. Aquí abajo es un mundo ajeno y peligroso para ellos. – Me volví hacia Evan, que había comprando un pequeño paquete de algo comestible negro en uno de los puestos callejeros. – Desde luego lo es cuando vienes aquí con tus joyas y hablando de todo lo que tienes y lo triste que es la gente que pasa a su lado por huele mal.

\- No se diferencian mucho de los ricos de mi mundo.

\- La gente que vive ahí arriba, en lo más alto tiene poder sobre la vida del resto de la ciudad.

\- ¿Cuándo dices vida...?

\- Eres algo exótico y bonito, te recomiendo no cruzarte en el camino de esos psicópatas que viven ahí arriba.

Evan se puso en camino, no sin antes lanzar los restos de lo que fuera que acabábamos de comer y por lo que no pregunté, a un montón de otros restos.

Me hizo cubrirme con una especie de poncho mexicano con el que cubrirnos también la cabeza para que nadie nos viera la cara.

Lo miré mientras caminaba despreocupado, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de haberme echado un piropo, había dicho que yo era algo bonito. Pero no le había dado ninguna importancia, así que probablemente era algo que decía de forma natural y no se trataba de mi.

En otra circunstancia, caminando por Londres, tomando algo en un pub un sábado por la noche o pasando el día juntos trabajando en la oficina, me sentiría mal, lo podría tomar como que estaba jugando conmigo o se estaba burlando de mi; pero perdido en un mundo lejano a la Tierra, no pude preocuparme por ello y comencé a caminar detrás de él sin decir nada.

\- Tampoco veo una buena idea que te pierdas hacia la derecha, este barrio... más que barrio es una pequeña ciudad sin ley. – Señaló con la cabeza hacia donde se encontraban las casas más destartaladas, no sin antes asegurarse que nadie se percataba de su gesto. – Bueno, allí tienen una ley. Si vas armado vivirás; si te pierdes por allí, no sales y si eres raro o algo bonito que llama la atención como tú, terminas en el zoológico externo de la galaxia.

\- ¿Quieres ya parar con eso de que soy... Ya, sabes?

Evan se detuvo en seco y se giró sobre sus propios pies. Me miró sorprendido, como si acabara de decir algo improponible. Clavó esos ojos claros en mi, esos ojos que comenzaban provocarme tremores en el estómago y necesitaba dejar de mirarle si quería pensar con claridad.

\- ¿Qué he dicho? – Me preguntó con las manos apoyadas en las caderas

\- ¡Evan! ¡Amigo!

La voz llamando a mi compañero desde su espalda, me impidió protestar sobre el tono cariño que usaba hacia mi y del cual él no comprendía el significado. El primer alienígena, de aspecto no humano, pues Evan a simple vista parecía exactamente igual que yo, se acercó a nosotros.

Su piel era azul o verde, dependiendo de la luz de los dos soles que calentaban el planeta. Se movía bamboleando los largos brazos y arqueaba unas piernas fornidas, que no parecían en absoluto flexibles. Tenía un largo cabello negro, recogido en una trenza que casi rozaba su cintura y teniendo en cuenta su altura, que debía rondar los dos metros, era una muy larga melena.

\- Rony. – Evan se dio la vuelta de nuevo y me di cuenta que se interponía entre su amigo y yo. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Tenía asuntos que solucionar. Ya sabes, nuevos productos para vender.

No estaba seguro de que me gustara como sonaba eso, no es que yo sea una persona que se deja llevar por la primera impresión, pero debo reconocer que no me gustaba la mirada de ese extraño ser. Había algo en sus ojos, ocultaba algo y algo en mí me dijo que sería mejor para mi mantenerle lo más lejos posible de él y sobretodo que no me viera bien.

Evan también debió notar algo así o tal vez sabía más que yo. Con un gesto rápido y que su amigo pareció no ver, me obligó a acercarme a él y de pronto, rodeó mi cintura con un brazo, apretándome a su cuerpo con fuerza.

\- ¿Has visto lo que me compré con el último botín? – En ese momento no me di cuenta que estaba hablando de mi, que yo era su botín, yo era su último trofeo. – Dijiste que no había bastante dinero para comprarme nada interesante. Pues mira.

\- ¿Qué... - Intenté farfullar.

\- ¿Te has comprado un humano? ¿Es de La Tierra o es uno de esos híbridos baratos estúpidos que mueren pronto? Si me dan uno de esos, le atravieso la garganta al vendedor con mi cuchillo, por timador. Hay mucho mentiroso suelto.

Sé que empecé a temblar, si ese tipo no me había gustado antes, ahora me daba miedo, porque no parecía un tipo que amenazaba porque si. Sí decía ser capaz de matar a alguien, probablemente lo era.

Inconsciente me pegué todavía más a Evan, después del tiempo que habíamos pasado ya juntos, sabía que se había tomado demasiadas preocupaciones para mantenerme con vida, como para hacerme algo malo o entregarme a su amigo... o al menos, eso esperaba.

\- Oh amigo, te aseguro que es humano. Tendrías que probarlo... - Temí lo peor, temí estar equivocado y que Evan y el otro tipo de piel azul, fueran lo bastante amigos, como para compartir esclavo. ¿Me había convertido de repente en un esclavo y no me había enterado? -No, no pongas esa cara, porque no te lo voy a prestar.

\- Siempre tan generoso con los amigos.

Los dos sonrieron y yo contuve la respiración un momento esperando ver lo que pasaba. Evan se acercó a mi y de pronto, me vi con su mano palpando mi culo y un beso suyo en mi mejilla. Me quedé petrificado, ¿Qué significaba ese gesto? ¿Iba a llegar más lejos? Ese beso... ¿Qué significa ese beso? ¿Qué significaba eso de que yo era algo bonito? ¿Me tenía tanto aprecio como a un objeto?

Tantas preguntas empezaban a darme dolor de cabeza, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de caer en un ataque de ansiedad, Evan y su amigo se despidieron y mi compañero, comenzó a empujarme para que nos pusiéramos en marcha.

Pasamos junto a otras... digamos criaturas. Imaginaba que todos eran inteligentes como los humanos, aunque algunos parecían más insectos, otros no levantaban dos palmos del suelo y estuve a punto de pisar a un par de lo que parecían insectos y me pregunté si los que tenía varias cabezas tenían varias personalidades diferentes o solo una de sus cabezas era verdaderamente inteligente.

Todos ellos hablaban en idiomas, rugidos o suspiros que no comprendía, obviamente nadie además de Evan y su amigo se comunicaban en mi mismo idioma y entonces me pregunté como era posible que un idioma de la Tierra fuera hablado en la otra esquina del universo.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que entienda lo que me dices? ¿Y tu amigo? ¿También él habla mi idioma?

\- No, ninguno de nosotros habla como tú y tú no hablas nuestro idioma. Te aseguro que te costaría una vida entera aprender el lenguaje de Cratter.

\- ¿Cratter?

\- Es el planeta de donde venimos los dos. Aunque nuestro aspecto sea muy diferente, crecimos en el mismo sitio. Nuestras familias eran vecinas.

\- ¿Entonces, como es posible que nos entendamos?

Evan me cogió del brazo y con delicadeza me hizo darle la vuelta hasta que vi una pequeña marca en mi muñeca, una cicatriz de que me hubieran implantado algo, lo que parecía un pequeño microchip, que probablemente, no tenía antes, al menos eso me decía mi instinto, porque obviamente no podía recordarlo.

\- Traductor e intérprete universal. Aprende de tu propio cerebro y lo transmite a todos los demás. – Se levantó la tela de la camisa y me mostró, en su propia muñeca, la misma marca. – Hace tiempo trabajaba poniendo estos bichos, hasta que... - Algo cambió en su mirada, pero ya sabía que no me diría de que se trataba. - bueno digamos que no fue una buena experiencia.

Como si de forma para cambiar de tema se tratara, Evan se detuvo en la puerta de lo que parecía un enorme mercadillo lleno de puestos con alimentos y todo tipo de productos. Criaturas de todo tipo se movían de un puesto a otro o gritaban desde ellos para llamar la atención de los clientes potenciales. Tanto ruido me producía un tremendo estrés, pero hice un terrible esfuerzo por mantenerme tranquilo todo lo posible.

\- Así que ahora soy tu esclavo.

\- Eres humano. – Dijo susurrándome al oído. Su aliento cálido me hizo cosquillas o tal vez fue su cabello ligeramente largo en el flequillo rozándome la mejilla, me sentía embriagado y no estaba seguro. – No tienes idea lo cotizados que estáis ahora que se ha abierto la veda sobre vuestro mundo. – le acompañé hasta uno de los puestos mientras le escuchaba en silencio, horrorizado por lo que estaba escuchando. – Hace tanto que oíamos hablar de La Tierra, de sus extraños habitantes. Es raro pero no hay humanos en otro punto del universo que no sea vuestro minúsculo planeta. Imagina las ganas que tienen los cazadores, los coleccionistas y sobretodo los dueños de ese maldito zoo de hacerse con especímenes vuestros.

\- Eso significa que alguien como yo es caro.

\- No te voy a vender, si es lo que estás pensando. No soy de eso. La mercancía con la que yo comercio son piezas de naves estrelladas. Si tengo suerte de encontrar cosas de civilizaciones perdidas, podría sacar más que por alguien como tu, que encima come y se queja.

\- ¡Eh!

\- Y hablando de comer. Te he prometido que iríamos a comer algo decente y todavía no lo hemos hecho. – Se puso delante de uno de los puestos, como si de un food truck con comida oriental o perritos calientes se tratara. - ¿Qué es lo que te apetece? Oh, espera, creo que no sabes lo que es nada de esto. Mejor vamos a comer un poco de todo y así puedes probarlo. – Le hizo un gesto al vendedor para que se acercara y los atendiera. – Intenta no llamar la atención de nadie, no levantes la voz y te vendría bien llevar puesta la capucha todo el tiempo posible.

Me ponía muy nervioso la idea de que criaturas provenientes de medio universo, muchas de las cuales que pasaban a mi alrededor, ni siquiera me parecían animales, estuvieran interesados en hacerme formar parte de su colección particular, por el simple hecho de ser humano. Por otro lado, me sentía protegido junto a Evan, algo me decía que mi compañero escondía más secretos de los que yo podía pensar y que en realidad no era un simple ladrón como se empeñaba en intentar hacerme creer, pero de momento era el único que me protegía.

Compramos o Evan compró para ser más exacto, pues él era el único que tenía algo de dinero encima, en forma de monedas redondas, cuadradas y romboides, comida para varios días. Había un poco de todo, cosas que desconocía lo que eran, por descontado, pero que, en general olía bien.

Nos retiramos de esas estrechas calles concurridas. Quería pensar que Evan lo hacía por mi, para mantenerme fuera de las miradas impertinentes. Entre los dos cargamos con las bolsas de comida, echas con piel de un animal que parecía oveja o cabra de la Tierra, nos mantuvimos en silencio y eso me dio un poco de tiempo para pensar en mi situación y sobretodo en algo que no había tenido tiempo de pensar hasta ese momento. Por mucho que Evan parecía tan humano como yo, en realidad no lo era, porque hasta la llegada de los alienígenas a la tierra y hasta que se habían comenzado a secuestrarnos, los seres humanos tan solo habitaban en la Tierra. Así me pregunté que era en realidad y que lo diferenciaba de mi.

Mientras dejábamos atrás lo que Evan me había dicho que era la parte más conflictiva de la ciudad, lo fui mirando. No había nada en él que me hiciera pensar que no era tan humano como yo, tan terrícola, tan normal... dentro de mi normalidad. Dos brazos, dos piernas, unos ojos claros bonitos, todo en su sitio. Me hice gracia a mi mismo por pensar así, pero fue más fuerte la idea de descubrir que era lo que le diferenciaba de mi.

Nos acercamos a otro grupo de edificios. Parecían algo mejores que las primeras casas que nos habíamos encontrado. Tenían entre cuatro y seis plantas, estaban hechas de piedra y tenían un enorme balcón en la planta superior. El tejado era de un rojo intenso como el fuego y en el medio había una chimenea circular por la que se escapaba un humo blanquecino.

\- Esa casa es una posada. Podemos descansar ahí hasta mañana, recuperamos fuerzas y mañana nos ponemos en marcha.

\- ¿En marcha hacia dónde? – Dije mientras me cubría el rostro con la capucha que me había obligado a ponerme y que ahora me alegraba de llevar puesta.

\- Al mercado de piezas. Es el mejor sitio para vender lo que sacamos de la nave de los rastreadores y comprar lo que le falta a mi nave para que podamos hacer un viaje largo.

\- Mira que eres misterioso. ¿Dónde vamos?

Entramos en la casa, un pequeño hotel, me pareció nada más verlo, uno de esos hoteles de turismo rural, con vigas de madera, alfombras de vivos colores en el suelo y una chimenea en cada habitación. Había una enorme mesa alrededor de la que se sentaban criaturas imposibles, enormes que llegaban al techo y pequeñas que correteaban por encima de la mesa. Algunos comían, otros tenían charlas acaloradas que casi les hacía gritar en un idioma que por supuesto no llegaba a comprender ni con el microchip puesto bajo la piel.

De nuevo, Evan me pegó a él, rodeó mi cintura con su mano y dejó a la vista tanto el cuchillo como la especie de pistola que hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que portaba. Estaba marcando territorio, porque sabía que tarde o temprano alguien se acercaría a mí.

\- De momento vamos a nuestra habitación. Mañana quiero buscar alguien que me diga como devolverte a casa.

Me lo quedé mirando sorprendido. Era la primera vez que decía que quería llevarme de vuelta a la Tierra y además lo dijo como si nada. Me quedé un momento mirándole a los ojos y noté que la garganta se me quedaba seca. Sin duda se trataba de un hombre realmente guapo, su cabello rubio, junto con sus ojos azules intensos, le daba un aspecto de un hombre del norte en la Tierra; hasta que me di cuenta, de nuevo, que no era terrícola.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te hace diferente a mi?

Antes de contestar me obligó a apretar la espalda contra la pared y se puso delante de mi, aplastando mi cuerpo con el suyo hasta dejarme sin respiración. Nos quedamos mirando fijamente, tan cerca que podía notar su respiración sobre mi rostro y todo lo que podía ver, eran sus ojos verdes, azules, no lo tenía claro ahora porque porque parecían cambiar de color.

Me sonrió, me hizo un gesto para que no hiciera nada, para que no me moviera y de repente, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me encontré con sus labios apretados contra los míos, una de sus manos clavando sus dedos en mi cintura y la otra mano aplastada contra la pared.

Mi respiración se aceleró, mis piernas se echaron a temblar y no sabía donde poner las manos, porque no sabía si tocarle, pero tampoco sabía si apoyarlas sobre su cintura o si quería que hiciera algo... yo mismo no sabía si quería hacer algo o apartarle de un empujón.

\- No hagas un solo gesto raro... no te muevas, pero intenta fijarte en el tipo que acaba de entrar en la sala, al fondo, a la izquierda. – Me susurró al oído, mientras me acariciaba la cadera y besuqueaba mi oreja y mejilla.

Era tan difícil concentrarse en sus palabras mientras me tocaba, mientras sentía sus labios paseándose sobre mi piel y sus manos tocándome, aunque fuera por encima de la ropa. Ya me había dado cuenta desde el principio que Evan era un tipo atractivo y lo seguía siendo aunque ahora sabía que no era humano, pero hasta ese preciso instante no me di cuenta que me gustaba... tanto. Cerré los ojos y me esforcé por concentrar toda mi atención en su voz, me mordí el labio, solo le faltaba dejar salir un gemido.

\- Es un traficante de esclavos, el Traficante por excelencia de esta parte del universo. – Evan deslizó la boca sobre mi cuello para poder seguir hablando y que nadie lo notara, mientras que yo estaba a punto de clavar las uñas en la pared de piedra, con tal de no abalanzarme sobre él. – Si se entera que eres humano, será capaz de cualquier cosa por hacerse contigo.

\- ¿Te mataría? – Contesté con un nuevo susurro.

Cubrí mi rostro con mi propio brazo para que no vieran mi rostro y con la excusa de enredar mis dedos en el cabello de Evan. Al mismo tiempo miré al extraño que se acercaba al centro de la habitación.

\- Si tengo suerte. Así que por favor, compórtate como un buen esclavo, mantén la cabeza baja, no mires a nadie a los ojos y cúbrete con la capucha, con un poco de suerte no distinguirá que eres humano.

\- Tengo miedo. – Dije con sinceridad.

Acaricié su cuello y mejilla y apoyé mi frente sobre su hombro. Mi cuerpo entero había comenzado a temblar; parecía ahora que haber perdido la memoria o recorrer el universo con un extraño no era algo atemorizante en absoluto, no comparado con el hombre que se acercaba a nosotros.

\- Mejor, un esclavo no debe mostrar fuerza o seguridad en si mismo. Un esclavo que mantiene la mirada, podrías perder un ojo.

\- Te ha visto. – Dije cuando casi crucé la mirada con ese hombre. La aparté rápidamente, pero pude notar que se acercaba todavía más a donde estábamos nosotros. – Lo tienes casi encima.

\- Siento todo por lo que estás pasando por mi culpa. – Sonaba tan sincero, aunque yo no comprendía a que venía semejante disculpa. – Y espero que puedas perdonarme, no tenía planeado que ocurriera esto.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¡Evan! ¡Muchacho!

Antes de que pudiera responder a mi pregunta, Evan se dio la vuelta, nuevamente se colocó entre mi figura y la del otro hombre y tensó todo el cuerpo. Estaba tan nervioso, solo esperaba que el otro hombre no se diera cuenta.

Aproveché el momento para levantar ligeramente la mirada y poder fijarme en el tipo que teníamos delante. Por mucho que parecía bastante humano, sus ojos, felinos, con las pupilas rasgadas verticales, de un color que parecía casi púrpura. El cabello era de un color azul imposible allí de donde yo venía.

Era un tipo que parecía pasar horas en un gimnasio, debía rondar el metro noventa, tenía los brazos gruesos y manos enormes. Pero lo que me llamó de verdad la atención fue la larga cola peluda que asomaba por la parte de atrás de su cuerpo y que rozaba el suelo. Eso me hizo darme cuenta que la parte inferior de su cuerpo, por la forma de sus piernas y por no hablar de esa cola, tenía una forma de animal, tenía los cuartos traseros de un perro enorme erguido en dos patas.

Levanté la mirada un instante fugaz, volví a fijarme, primero en sus ojos felinos y pronto me percaté que sus colmillos casi sobresalían de su boca como aterradores cuchillos.

\- Darius, hola.

\- Hace tanto que no te veía que pensaba que te habían pillado robando donde no debías.

\- No, nadie me ha pillado. – Evan sonrió nervioso. – Estaba haciendo otro tipo de negocios. – Añadió señalándome a mi.

\- Oh, por fin has decidido hacerme caso. – El hombre se acercó a mi y me levantó la barbilla con un dedo, aunque yo mantuve la cabeza baja, asegurándome que viera lo menos posible de mi rostro. - ¿Le estás entrenando o te lo vas a quedar? Aunque por lo que he visto al entrar, si le estás entrenando, te estás esforzando mucho.

Noté que me ponía colorado, probablemente toda la habitación se había quedado mirándonos a Evan y a mí besándonos. No me gustaba ser el centro de atención a mi alrededor y menos sentirme observado en un momento íntimo.

\- Lo compré en una de las lunas del cinturón de Orión, tú sabes mejor que yo que es el mercado de esclavos de esta esquina del universo. – Evan me colocó a su lado y como había hecho las veces anteriores, rodeó mi cintura para dejar bien claro quién era mi amo. – Desde luego le estoy enseñando, estos esclavos son demasiado toscos y hay que trabajar mucho antes de que pueda ser presentado en un sitio público.

\- Se le ve bastante preparado. ¿Crees que podría probarlo?

Darius tenía algo fascinante en su figura, pero al mismo tiempo me aterraba ver que se acercaba a mi y como eso podía significar que me identificaba como humano. Quise dar un paso atrás, intentar alejarme, pero según me había dicho Evan, era mejor seguir sus pautas, no hacer nada por mi propia iniciativa. Por eso, me quedé quieto e incluso luché para relajarla mi cuerpo y mi respiración, si fuera un esclavo de verdad, no estaría nervioso, incluso sería servicial e intentaría ganarse el favor de un señor importante como Darius.

Di un paso adelante, me protegí el rostro, en lo que probablemente parecía un gesto coqueto e hice una reverencia al poderoso hombre que me miraba con curiosidad, como si fuera un animal exótico y entonces se echó a reír aparatosamente, mientras pasaba su enorme mano por mi espalda de una forma que me pareció cuanto menos obscena.

\- Un comportamiento extraño, me gusta. – Se acercó un poco más y noté la mano del hombre sobre mi capucha, estaba decidido a ver mi rostro. – Dime, ¿de donde lo has sacado? ¿De dónde venía?

\- Prefería que no lo tocaras y que mantuvieras su identidad una incógnita. – Aunque no podía verla, reconocí la voz Evan. – Disculpa mi insolencia Darius, pero mi nuevo esclavo es un libarita y ya sabes lo que significa.

No comprendí porqué, pero Darius dijo un simple "ah" y se apartó un poco de mi. Me pregunté lo que podía significar esa palara que no había escuchado en mi vida, que efecto tenía para que alguien tan poderoso como Darius cesara en su empeño de verme la cara. No pregunté, ya sabía perfectamente que no debía hacerlo y esperé.

\- Si que has tenido suerte en los negocios últimamente si has podido comprarte un libarita. Eres un chico afortunado Evan. ¿Cuánto hace que lo tienes?

\- Poco, ya te he dicho que le estoy educando todavía.

\- Así que todavía no... - La horrible sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Darius me heló la sangre, esta vez no hacía falta preguntar para saber a lo que se refería y lo mucho que le gustaría estar presente. La sola idea casi me hizo vomitar.

\- No, pensaba realizar el ritual esta noche.

De nuevo otro "ah" salía de la boca de Darius, una nueva sonrisa que vi a medias con la cabeza baja apareció en su rostro y solo deseé que nos dejara tranquilos lo antes posible o de lo contrario saldría corriendo y mandaría a la mierda la farsa con la que intentábamos sobrevivir.

\- Os dejo entonces. – Darius me guiñó el ojo y alargó la mano una vez más para acariciarme la mejilla, su tacto era cálido, caliente, demasiado caliente. – y espero que me cuentes que tal se le da servirte.

Se fue alejando, Darius se marchaba por fin y nos dejaba tranquilos. Otros de los clientes de la posada le hicieron gestos para que se acercara. Me lo quedé mirando un momento más; a simple vista no parecía un mal tipo, ni peligroso, pero tenía algo, a su alrededor, algo invisible, algo que no podía explicar que me hacía temblar.

\- Al final no has respondido a mi pregunta. – Dije con tono casi despreocupado, volviéndome hacia Evan de nuevo, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, cuando lo que en realidad quería era olvidar lo sucedido.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Pareces muy humano, pero no lo eres, no eres un ser humano. ¿Qué es lo que te hace diferente y no veo?

No podía dejar de pensar, ahora que estaba más tranquilo, en el beso que me había dado, incluso aunque hubiera sido una mentira, una forma de protegernos. Seguía sintiendo el calor de sus manos en mis caderas y esa mirada intensa que me dejaba sin aliento. Pero si había algo en lo que no podía dejar de pensar de verdad, era que alguien no humano me había besado y se había quedado atascado en mi cabeza.


End file.
